La mejor medicina
by Kuronuma Sawako
Summary: Dejarías de luchar si te enteras que morirás en poco tiempo? O buscarás mil y un razones para vivir al máximo el tiempo que estarás en este mundo? Matsuri pasará por mucho antes de darse cuenta que la vida es muy valiosa como para desperdiciarla y dejar de sonreír... SasuSaku, NaruHina InoSai Por favor entren y léanla
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, fic escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**La mejor medicina: capítulo 1**

-Sakura, Ino, Hinata… tengo algo que decirles…

-¿Qué cosa Matsuri-chan?- dijo la peli rosa con mucha intriga.

-Verán… yo…

Mi corazón latía con intensidad, no sabía cómo decirles que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida, bueno a qué persona no se le va a hacer difícil decirle a sus mejores amigas que muy pronto vas a morir…

Tomé aire y me tranquilicé…

-Chicas no se alarmen, todo va a estar bien…

-Matsu-chan nos estás asustando…-dijo la ojiperla con mucha preocupación.

-Sí, por favor dinos de qué se trata…-dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama de Sakura.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdan que hace como tres días fui al hospital a revisar mis niveles de hemoglobina?

-Sí pero dijiste que era un chequeo más que todo general…-dijo la peli rosa.

-Pues sí, pero en realidad es porque desde que era pequeña mis glóbulos rojos no han estado en su nivel adecuado, y eso es porque en mi familia una persona padeció de este mal, y por ende yo lo heredé.

-Bueno ya dinos, ¿es grave?-dijo Ino.

Hubo un gran silencio, pero tuve que romperlo rápido porque Hinata ya estaba por llorar, siempre ha sido muy sensible y muy atenta respecto a nuestra salud.

-Sí…

-¿Grave?-dijo Hinata frunciendo el seño.

Tragué saliva, intenté relajar más mi cuerpo y solté el aire…

-Tengo Leucemia…

Ahora sí, el ambiente era tan tenso que parecía que se podía cortar… observé sus rostros, estaban atónitas, la rubia con ojos azules como el mar me observó detenidamente y se preparó para hablar…

-Matsu-chan… Es mentira ¿verdad?

-No Ino, todo es cierto, tengo leucemia, ya está confirmado…

-No puede ser… esto es una broma… ¡tienes que estar mintiendo!-dijo Sakura avanzando poco a poco hacia mí.

Sakura se acercó y me abofeteó, creyó que les estaba haciendo una muy mala broma, hubiera deseado que así fuera, pero el doctor me había confirmado que ya me quedaba poco menos de tres meses para que los efectos de ese cáncer acabaran con mi salud y mi vida…

-Chicas… yo quisiera que todo esto fuera una broma, de verdad desearía que nada de esto fuera real… pero es cierto y tengo mi diagnóstico se los puedo mostrar…

-Matsuri-chan, por favor no te rindas, puedes curarte ¿no es cierto?-dijo Hinata mientras me tomaba de las manos.

-Hinata-chan… gracias por decirme eso, pero lamentablemente la leucemia es un cáncer que muy difícilmente puede ser curado, existe un bajo porcentaje de salir ileso.

-¡Pero mientras haya un porcentaje hay que intentarlo!-dijo Ino.

-¡Sí Matsu-chan no debemos rendirnos, hay que luchar!-dijo Hinata.

-Chicas… solo me quedan tres meses…

Otro silencio se hizo presente, podía ver como sus cuerpos temblaban y sus miradas se llenaban aún más con lágrimas, esta vez fue Sakura la que lo rompió.

-Bueno tres meses son suficientes para darte muchos días felices y por supuesto para averiguar muchas curas y buscar algún hospital que se especialice en leucemia y que nos pueda ayudar.

-Sí, vamos no debemos darnos por vencidas, y claro está que vamos a apoyarte en todo lo que venga.-dijo Ino.

Se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron muy fuerte, quise llorar pero tuve que contenerme, no quería romperme en frente de ellas, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, por ahora debía ser fuerte.

Era muy temprano el reloj despertador sonó a las cinco de la mañana como era costumbre, empezamos un nuevo semestre en la universidad, estaba cursando mi segundo año de biología, mi sueño era convertirme en una bióloga marina de excelencia, pero con esta enfermedad dudo mucho que alcance a estudiar microbiología que se ve dentro de dos meses…

Tomé una ducha caliente, pero rápida ya que tenía que darle tiempo a mi compañera de habitación Sakura, que sin duda es la más coqueta entre las dos, me puse una toalla y salí del baño, caminé como tres pasos y sentí que todo me daba vueltas, me apoyé en la pared y empecé a sentir nauseas, como estaba cerca del baño me dio tiempo para no vomitar en el piso, procuré no hacer ruido para no preocupar a Sakura. Me recuperé y salí del baño, me lancé a la cama, me sentía terrible, busqué mis pastillas e ingerí una, respiré profundamente y sentí como poco a poco me sentía mejor. Despacio me vestí, como era costumbre o mejor dicho como era muy sencilla no me tomaba ni cinco minutos estar lista, me puse una falda azul que llegaba por lo menos tres dedos arriba de mi rodilla, una blusa rayada con mangas largas blanco con negro y peiné mi cabello castaño que alcanzaba mi cintura, noté que su brillo se deterioraba, me miré atentamente el rostro y noté que tenía ojeras, tomé una base de maquillaje y cubrí un poco esos horribles bultos, era la primera vez que tenía que acudir al maquillaje.

Desperté a Sakura y le dije que me iría un poco temprano porque tenía deseos de caminar, ella asintió y fue al baño a ducharse. Salí del dormitorio y bajé por el ascensor, le tenía pavor pero no me sentía en condiciones de bajar tres pisos de puras gradas. Me mareé un poco pero era lo normal, odio los ascensores. Salí del edificio y quedé maravillada con la vista, como aún era temprano el sol no había iluminado el lugar en su totalidad, y había una ligera capa de neblina cubriendo las montañas y las flores estaban cubiertas de rocío, caminé unos cuantos metros y me senté en una banca al pié de un lago artificial pero muy hermoso que adornaba la entrada al condominio de la universidad, sentí como una inmensa tristeza se apoderaba de mí, de verdad amaba vivir ahí, desde que mi madre murió no tenía tanta tranquilidad hasta que ingresé a la universidad y conocí a mis amigas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude evitar dejarlas caer, me aferré fuertemente a mis libros, y tomé mucho aire no quería romperme en ese lugar, sentí como me estremecía, mi corazón latía con mucha rapidez , me puse de pié y sentí como mis piernas perdieron la fuerza, solté mis libros y mi visión se puso borrosa, solo sentí que las fuerzas se me iban, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, hasta que sentí unos cálidos brazos rodear mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y pude divisar a un hombre, a un hombre con cabeza de fuego, por un momento me asusté y pensé y creí que era Ghost Rider (si, veo muchas películas y estaba delirando), me tomó entre sus brazos y me colocó en sus regazos en la banca en la que me encontraba.

Unos cuantos minutos después recuperé mi vista y pude observarlo mejor, era un chico pelirrojo, sus ojos eran verdes, su cara definitivamente era hermosa, pálida y bien esculpida, era más hermoso de lo que podía llegar a verme en sueños, pero todo debió ser millones de veces más intenso porque mi estado era muy lamentable, hasta podía decir que era un ángel, mi ángel de la guarda, si, era demasiado soñar.

Poco a poco me sentí mejor, él me observaba muy detenidamente y con mucha preocupación en sus ojos, tomé aire y preparé mis palabras para darle las gracias.

-Muchas gracias, lamento mucho haberlo preocupado, de verdad le agradezco que me haya salvado.

-No tiene porqué agradecerme, mi obligación es ayudar a quién lo necesite.

Su voz era tan profunda, tan calmada y a la vez demandante. Pude sentir como mi piel se erizaba ante tal tono de voz.

-Pero dígame, ¿qué le sucedió?

-Eh bueno… creo que mi presión descendió muy deprisa y perdí el control de mis piernas…

-¿Está usted enferma?

-Jajajajaja… no… es solo que no he desayunado aún, es muy probable que ese sea el motivo…

-¿Y estaba llorando por no haber desayunado?

Él me había visto llorar, me sentí tan avergonzada, de seguro piensa que soy una depresiva o una loca…

-Ah… Ahh… no estaba llorando, es que el clima de la mañana irrita mis ojos…

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo se siente ahora?

-Mejor, muchas gracias por preocuparse, será mejor que me vaya, mis clases están por empezar… de verdad disculpe las molestias.

Tomé mis libros del piso y como pude me alejé de ese lugar, estaba demasiado avergonzada, él sin duda era uno de los hombres más apuestos que he conocido. Fui a la cafetería y compré una manzana, tenía que ingerir algo porque sino mi excusa se iba a hacer realidad, caminé por el pasillo y me encontré con Hinata y su novio Naruto, eran tal para cual, tan tímidos, se veían genial juntos, y los dos eran unas personas maravillosas.

-Hola Matsu-chan, ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?

-Muy bien Hinata-chan, ¿qué hay de ustedes?

-Estamos muy bien gracias por preguntar.-dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vemos después tengo que ir a mi clase de cálculo…

-Muy bien Matsu-chan nos vemos en el almuerzo.-dijo Hinata.

Asentí y seguí caminando hasta mi salón, como aun faltaba unos cuantos minutos para que la clase iniciara, me senté tranquilamente e ingerí mi manzana, estaba exquisita, observé por la ventana y otro sentimiento de nostalgia invadió mi cuerpo cuando divisé a Sakura saludar a Ino con un fuerte abrazo, me daba mucha tristeza dejar a esas personas que llenaban mi vida, y que me ayudaban a seguir viviendo, eran todo lo que tenía… tragué saliva y tomé aire, no podía empezar a llorar en el salón…

Abrí mi libro y empecé a leer el tema que íbamos a ver hoy, cuando observé a un joven sentarse a tres lugares de mi, y pude reconocer que era el chico pelirrojo que me ayudó en la mañana, me sentí un poco emocionada al verlo, de verdad él estaba más allá de mis expectativas en un hombre, me distraje tanto observándolo que, no me di cuenta cuando Ibiki-sensei ingresó al salón e inició la clase, como era un semestre nuevo habían alumnos que fueron reacomodados a un grupo nuevo entonces teníamos que presentarnos, y como estaba tan distraída no escuché cuando era mi turno decir mi nombre, una compañera que estaba en frente de mi mesa se volteó y me chasqueó los dedos en signo de que prestara atención, incluso en la universidad momentos de burlas existen, todos empezaron a reír por el comentario que el profesor dijo cuando se enteró que mi fuente de distracción era el misterioso pelirrojo, el cual no dejaba de observarme después que se enteró que él era a quién yo tanto observaba.

-Vamos señorita, responda ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Ah… eh... yo… yo soy Moritaka Matsuri, disculpe mi falta de respeto Ibiki-sensei…

-No te preocupes, pero por favor la próxima vez no acoses a tus compañeros de clases, jajajajaja… sólo bromeo…

Mi rostro se puso como un tomate, en ese momento pensé que mis glóbulos rojos no tenían ningún defecto porque podía sentir como toda mi sangre se acumulaba en mi cara, pude escuchar a todos mis compañeros reír, y lo que más me afectó, fue ver a el chico voltear su rostro al frente, como si se sintiera muy avergonzado, y con justa razón, ahora yo era una acosadora…

Ese día transcurrió muy normal a pesar de toda la burla que encabecé, lo único relevante era que ya conocía el nombre del misterioso pelirrojo que tanto afectaba mi concentración… Su nombre era Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara… El nombre del chico que iba a cambiar mi vida profundamente…

**Hola minna! Espero que estén muy bien!**

**Bien ahora lo que quiero deciros primero, es que me disculpen si no he actualizado mi otro fic, es solo que no encuentro una inspiración grande para no arruinar la trama de la historia…**

**Verán ahora estaba en el comedor de mi casa pensando en cómo continuar la historia, pero de un pronto a otro empecé a escribir ésta, y no se… terminé inspirada y con muchas ideas respecto a esta, solo espero que les guste y que por favor comenten si de verdad tiene trama interesante…**

**Gracias por leer y por añadirme a sus autores e historias favoritas, me halaga demasiado, gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, fic escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo dos.**

**-**Shhh… No hagas ruido Matsuri nos puede escuchar.

-Venga, no creo que esté despierta, Sakura…

-¡Sasuke-kun! Mañana tendremos tiempo, pero ahora no es un buen momento, además de Matsuri, todo el pasillo nos va a oír…

-¡Hmp!... De acuerdo, mañana sin falta, lo prometido es deuda…

-Hey yo no he prometido nada… Hmmm… de acuerdo, mañana sin falta, pero ya, hasta luego y buenas noches… dame un beso…

-No, hasta mañana te lo daré… Buenas noches…

-Este chico no tiene remedio…

-Hola Sakura… le dije mientras sonreía de manera graciosa… Mmm no debiste rechazarlo, de todos modos ya estoy dormida, jajajajaja…

Su cara no tenía precio, sus mejillas se ruborizaron tanto que parecían tomates, le hice campo en mi cama y le hice señas para que se sentara conmigo.

-Matsu-chan, ¿nos escuchaste?- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba un almohadón.

-Jajajajaja… no te preocupes, escuché pero no mucho, me desperté porque quería beber agua y escuché a alguien susurrando y lo que escuché fue la parte de que ya estoy dormida.

-Lo siento mucho… es solo que Sasuke está muy hormonal últimamente…- dijo mientras se removía de los zapatos.

-Ya te dije que no importa… Pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿ustedes ya lo hacen?- no quise decirlo así pero siempre me había causado curiosidad saber si Sasuke era del tipo picarón, es que luce tan serio.

-¡M-Matsu-chan! ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?- su cara se ruborizó aún más- Eso-Eso no se pregunta así como así…

No pude evitar reír ante tal reacción, así que me levanté de la cama y la tomé de las manos, la atraje hacia mí y empecé a dar vueltas con ella, reí, pero no de burla, más bien era una risa como de niñas, de niñas jugando, de diversión; caímos al piso y nos abrazamos, hasta lloramos de la risa.

-¡Matsuri-chan eres el demonio personificado! Jajajajaja…

-Qué puedo decir, es mi trabajo hacerles la vida imposible…- dije mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Nos miramos un rato y pude notar como su sonrisa se borraba lentamente, sabía qué estaba pensando, y esa mirada no me engañaba, sentía pena, ella pensaba en mi enfermedad y en lo que iba a venir con ella. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, iba a llorar, pero no podía permitirlo, no delante de mí, no podría soportarlo.

-Sakura-chan… quiero contarte algo…

Justo a tiempo, atraje su atención y la reemplacé por curiosidad.

-Dime…

-Conocí a alguien…- lo dije con mucho misterio para darle así más curiosidad.

-¿A quién? ¿A un chico?- dijo mientras se ponía en posición atenta.

-Pues si más o menos…- más curiosidad.

-¡¿Un chico? ¡¿Quién es? ¡¿Cómo es? ¡Cuéntame!

Misión cumplida, la atrapé.

-Sí… Un chico… Es un compañero de clase… Es alto, pelirrojo, serio e inteligente…- dije mientras me ponía de pié y me reincorporaba en mi cama.

-¿Es guapo?- dijo mientras de un salto caía en mi cama.

-Eso creo… bueno tú sabes que nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención tener novio…

-¡Sí por eso mismo es que me impresiona tanto que me digas eso!

-Pues sí… mañana me acompañas a mi clase de zoología y te lo enseño, pero de una vez te lo digo, no he conversado con él así que no vayas a intentar hablarle, me daría mucha vergüenza.

-Pero Matsuri-chan, ¿no quieres conocerlo?

Yo ya lo había pensado, pero para qué conocerlo si de todos modos me tenía que despedir de él pronto, además ya era difícil lidiar con mi sufrimiento por perder a mis amigas, no podía hacerme eso, me interesaba mucho, pero lo mejor era dejarlo así, no valía la pena hacer sufrir a más personas. Pero no podía decirle eso a Sakura me regañaría, tuve que inventar algo.

-La verdad no me interesa, es solo que me parecía llamativo, mejor me centro en mis estudios, Jejeje…- fingí un bostezo y le dí un beso en la frente- es hora de dormir Sakura-chan…

-Está bien Matsu, como tú lo desees…- se dio media vuelta y empezó a desvestirse para dormir, yo cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura y yo salimos a caminar antes de clases, nos encontramos con Ino y Hinata, y sus novios.

-¡Ohaiyou!- dijo Naruto sonriendo de manera amplia.

-Ohaiyou, Naruto-kun- le dije mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

-¡Qué bien! Hace días no desayunábamos todos juntos- dijo Ino mientras colocaba una cesta en la mesa del parque.

-Sí, definitivamente es mejor desayunar así- dijo Hinata mientras colocaba una cesta también.

-Espero que os guste el jugo de naranja que os preparé- dijo Sakura mientras colocaba la botella en la mesa.

-Oh no… creo que de esta no salimos chicos…- dijo Sasuke mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello simulando envenenamiento.

-¡Tonto! ¡Ahora tú no vas a comer!- dijo Sakura mientras le pegaba con el codo en el estómago, todos reímos por ello.

-Chicos, no peleen, vamos a desayunar con tranquilidad por favor- dijo Hinata mientras intentaba abrir una botella pero le resultaba muy difícil.

-Venga Hinata-chan, yo te ayudo- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la botella y luchaba contra ella.

-Ya… casi… la abro…-dijo mientras la forzaba aun más.

Hizo tanta fuerza que cuando la tapa por fin salió salpicó a Hinata con jugo de naranja. Era un escenario muy divertido, Sakura peleaba con Sasuke pero de una forma muy adorable, Naruto intentaba limpiar su desastre y Hinata solo podía resistir las ganas de llorar de la pena porque Naruto ingenuamente le limpiaba la blusa con un pañuelo pero no se percató que tocaba sus pechos, e Ino y Sai comían arroz de manera muy romántica, yo sólo los observaba con mucha diversión, iba a extrañarlos mucho donde sea el lugar al que me dirigiera. Me di la vuelta para ver el lago que tanto me gustaba y vi a Sabaku No-kun sentado en la banca donde nos conocimos, estaba observando el lago con cierta nostalgia. No pude evitar observarlo, analizarlo, intentar comprender su mirada, empecé a caminar inconscientemente hacia él, no sé porqué lo estaba haciendo, pero quería verlo desde más cerca, continué caminado y noté que sostenía un collar con una gotita de agua azul. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que una basura entrara en mi ojo y en acto de reflejo lo cerré, y no vi por donde iba caminando y resbalé con un poco de musgo que había en una de las piedras que marcaban un sendero hacia el lago, me asusté al ver que iba directo al lago, cerré los ojos porque sabía que me iba a mojar.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer Sabaku No-kun sujetó mi mano y me atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Mientras aún sujetaba mi mano, colocó la otra en mi cintura, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, pude ver sus ojos con mucha claridad, verdes, un color tan transparente para mis ojos, ese momento desde que caí, que en realidad fueron treinta segundos, para mí fueron horas, horas de tranquilidad al perderme en sus ojos.

-Parece que solo así podemos vernos, ¿no acosadora?- dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Abrí mis ojos aún más de lo que estaban, me puse tan tensa, me dio tanto calor que parecía que estaba en un sauna, él instantáneamente sintió mi cuerpo calentarse, sonrió de lado.

-Perdón, no quise incomodarte, es solo que… Mmm no, mejor olvídalo- se separó de mi cuerpo y se alejó un poco más de mí.

-Esto… yo… ¡lo siento mucho!- no pude controlarme, siempre he tenido mucho pánico escénico y el exceso de atención me abruma, así que empecé a llorar y tuve que correr. Corrí hasta el baño, me encerré en un cubículo, estaba muy agitada, no sé porqué tuve que correr, fui muy tonta, actué como una tonta. Cuando me tranquilicé, salí del baño y me asomé por la entrada, para comprobar si Sabaku No-kun seguía ahí.

-Qué alivio, no está ahí…- caminé sigilosamente hasta donde estaban todos y me senté.

Todos me observaban muy extraño, como con picardía. Hinata me pasó un plato con arroz y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Matsuri-chan, ¿todo bien?- preguntó la rubia mientras me pasaba un trozo de pan relleno.

-Sí Matsu-chan, ¿todo en orden?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa aun más pícara que antes.

-¿P-porqué lo preguntan? Todo está bien…

-Todos se preguntan quién es ese chico que estaba tan pendiente de ti- dijo Sasuke con tono de burla.

-Sí Matsuri-chan, cuéntanos ¿es tu novio?- dijo el rubio con mucha curiosidad.

-¡N-no! ¡Él no es mi novio! Ni siquiera lo conozco… ¡es sólo un compañero de clase que me ayudó cuando casi caigo al lago porque se me bajó la pre-!

-¿Estás enferma?- dijo Sasuke con preocupación.

Olvidé que no les había dicho ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto y a Sai, no quería que supieran, iban a actuar extraños después de eso. Y además no quería que se preocuparan, que me miraran con lástima. Ya tenía suficiente conmigo misma.

-N-no, es solo que ayer no desayuné y por eso me sentí mal… pero no es nada grave, ya estoy mejor.- Sakura, Ino y Hinata se miraron entre sí, y se pusieron pálidas, ellas sabían que no había sido por no desayunar…

-Matsu-chan, no debes ser imprudente, debes respetar las comidas diarias, debes cuidar tu salud…-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy fingida.

-Sí, lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar… bueno ya es hora de ir a clases, nos vemos después, por cierto estaba deliciosa la comida…- sonreí y me fui hasta mi facultad.

Entré al salón y me senté en el lugar de siempre, aún estaba muy avergonzada. Sabaku No-kun entró al salón y se sentó donde siempre se sentaba. El profesor de zoología Orochimaru-sensei dio inicio a la clase.

-Todos, atención, vamos a ver el tema de evolución de las especies, así que se me ocurrió una forma más eficiente de entenderla; voy a seleccionar parejas para que elaboren el proyecto- dijo el profesor mientras tomaba la lista de alumnos, después de haber formado varias parejas llegó a mi nombre- Moritaka Matsuri… y… Sabaku No Gaara, ustedes se van a encargar de la evolución de los roedores, pueden unirse para que así vayan compartiendo sus ideas para el proyecto.

¡Demonios! Nunca pensé que mi suerte fuera a tratarme de esa manera, tenía que calmarme, no podía dejar que eso me afectara y terminara siendo la inmadura, ¡por Dios! ¡Ya tengo diecinueve años! Tengo que madurar… Sabaku No-kun se puso de pié y movió su mesa para acercarla a la mía, estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía actuar como si no me importara.

-Matsuri-san, espero que nos llevemos bien siendo pareja…-dijo esto último haciendo énfasis.

Me sentí totalmente nerviosa, primero me llamó por mi nombre, segundo dijo "pareja" y tercero lo dijo con énfasis. No sabía que responderle, lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle lo mismo.

-Lo mismo digo Sabaku No-kun- desvié la mirada hacia otra dirección que no fuera él, y luego se sentó.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?- no sé porqué usó esa última palabra con un tono diferente, creo que me estaba volviendo loca.

-B-bueno, podríamos ir a un m-museo de zoología y tomar fotografías de los roedores más antiguos y después para los más recientes podemos pedir unos en la veterinaria y los mostramos a la clase… ¿Qué te parece mi idea?- dije haciéndome la indiferente pero no me salió del todo bien.

-Esa idea está muy bien, lo que sigue es la investigación y reunirnos para ir al museo, ¿qué día te parece bien?

Hay por dios es tan lindo, no podía dejar de verlo mientras hablaba, no sé porqué me ha cautivado tanto, no es propio de mí dejarme inquietar por un hombre.

-Bueno, yo puedo investigar la alimentación y su hábitat, tú puedes investigar su tamaño y su reproducción e incluyendo su longevidad, claro si estás de acuerdo; y nos podemos reunir después de clases mañana, por supuesto si es posible para ti.

-Me parece bien, solo tengo una condición…

-¿Y cuál es?- tenía mucho miedo, qué cosa me podía pedir, él definitivamente era muy impredecible.

-Bueno, pues me gustaría que me llames por mi primer nombre, no me gusta mucho mi apellido.

¿Llamarlo por su primer nombre? Hacerlo implicaba que mucha gente pensara que éramos algo más, pero no hacerlo iba a ser incómodo por haber declinado su condición, creo que no tenía opción.

-¿G-Gaara-san?

-No seas tan formal, puedes llamarme solo Gaara, Matsuri.-dijo mientras abría su libro y buscaba la página del tema de nuestra investigación, actuaba desinteresadamente, me intrigaba su seriedad combinada con su sarcasmo y amabilidad.

-No podría ser tan informal contigo, además podría ser mal interpretado, no quiero causarte problemas…

-A mí los comentarios ajenos me tienen sin cuidado, por ahora lo que me interesa es que nuestro proyecto vaya bien y para eso también es necesario tener una buena relación, ¿entiendes?

Ahora sí estaba más confundida, primero se burlaba de mí y luego me trataba bien, de verdad no podía comprenderlo, pero por alguna razón me gustaba que me tratara con sinceridad, me sentí muy emocionada.

-Está bien Gaara, comprendo tú punto, y lo acepto, hay que llevarnos bien- dije con un poco de nerviosismo pero sin olvidar sonar amable y además sonreí al final, cuando hice esto último noté una ligera reacción en su rostro, como si se hubiera puesto nervioso, pero debió ser mi imaginación.

-Bueno está decidido, te voy a dar mi número de celular para que nos hablemos cuando algo surja o cuando quieras.

-E-es que tengo un problema, no tengo celular…- mi mala suerte era muy evidente, mi doctor me prohibió el uso de celular por la radiación que éste emana, como ya tenía indicios de cáncer podía empeorar.

-Qué extraño, bueno no importa podemos vernos después de cada clase para ver cómo vamos con la investigación y mañana podemos ir al museo, yo llevo la cámara.

-M-muy bien hasta mañana después de clases, me tengo que ir antes hoy así que nos vemos mañana Sabaku- Gaara, Jejeje hasta luego- me puse de pié y me dirigí hacia el profesor.

-Orochimaru-sensei, tengo que irme aquí le dejo mi justificación, tengo una cita médica.

-Está bien puede irse, pero no olvide ponerse al día con la materia, que le vaya muy bien.

-Gracias sensei…

Salí del salón y me dirigí hasta la salida de la facultad, ahí me esperaba Sakura, ella me iba a acompañar hasta el hospital.

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí vamos, y ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien podría decirse, y ¿Qué tal tú?

-¿Cómo que podría decirse que bien?

-Sí, no le des importancia…-sabía a dónde iba esa pregunta, Sakura quería saberlo todo.

-Dime, ¿algo pasó con el pelirrojo?

-Sakura… nada pasó, solo lo nombraron mi pareja de proyecto… eso es todo…

-¡Oh! ¡Ves! ¡Es el destino! Matsuri-chan debes estar bromeando si no te das la oportunidad con él.

-Sakura… sabes que no vale la pena buscar tener algo con él… no duraría…

-Matsuri… no pienses así… tu vas a vivi-

-¡Sakura, no digas más!... Yo ya me resigné… no vale la pena hablar de mi futuro si no lo tengo…

Yo sé que no debí decir eso, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerme caer en la realidad, porque ya estaba ilusionándome, y no quería dejarme lastimar así al final del camino que yo misma había escogido.

-Perdón Sakura-chan… no quise gritarte… es solo que no quiero engañarme más, por eso te voy a pedir que dejes de mencionar a Gaara como si algo fuera a pasar con él, por favor…

Sakura, dejó caer una lágrima y soportó derramar alguna otra, me miró y sonrió de manera fingida y asintió con la cabeza. Nos subimos al autobús y nos sentamos, todo el viaje fue en silencio hasta que llegamos al hospital.

Bajamos del autobús y caminamos hasta la recepción, la secretaria me indicó la sala donde estaba mi doctora y caminamos hacia allá, la doctora estaba sentada revisando unos papeles.

-Con permiso, Tsunade-sensei, vengo para que me realice mi chequeo.

-Ah, hola Matsuri-san, siéntate por favor, en seguida te atiendo.

Me senté junto a Sakura, permanecimos en silencio, la discusión que tuvimos había puesto el ambiente tenso entre las dos, hasta que Tsunade lo interrumpió.

-Muy bien Matsuri-san, ¿cómo te has sentido en este mes?

-He tenido dos bajas en mi presión, pero solo eso ha ocurrido.

-Ya veo, ¿y con las píldoras te has sentido mejor?

-Solo con la primera baja la tomé, y me sentí mejor…

-Bien… quiero que te sientes en la camilla, voy a tomarte una prueba de sangre.

Me senté en la camilla y en seguida Tsunade-sensei me tomó la muestra, salió del consultorio y lo llevó a laboratorio.

-Estará lista en veinte minutos, mientras te voy a pesar, ve y párate sobre la máquina…

-Muy bien…

-Mmm… veamos… cuarenta y siete kilogramos… has bajado tres kilogramos en solo dos semanas… ¿has estado comiendo bien?

-Sí, he hecho todo lo que me ha indicado, estoy bajo la supervisión de mi compañera de habitación…

-Es cierto Tsunade-sensei, yo personalmente he supervisado que su dieta esté al pié de la letra- dijo Sakura con mucha seguridad.

-Bueno… eso significa que tu cuerpo no está aceptando los nutrientes que ingieres…-dijo Tsunade con preocupación.

Sakura y yo nos miramos con preocupación, sentí un poco de nauseas, mi pulso se aceleró, Tsunade me dijo que eso pasaría, pero no creí que tan pronto. Una enfermera le entregó la hoja con los resultados de mi examen de sangre, Tsunade lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer. Su mirada se volvió más seria, su rostro mostraba preocupación; un nudo en mi estómago me hizo palidecer, Sakura sujetó mi mano, temblaba, estábamos muy nerviosas, Tsunade no nos iba a dar buenas noticias…

-Mmm… Matsuri, creo que los análisis no presentan buenos resultados, tu nivel de hemoglobina ha descendido más rápido de lo que premedité, y parece que las pastillas que te envié no están surtiendo efecto…

-¿Y eso significa…?

-Que el tiempo va a ser indefinido, puede que se prolongue o se adelante…

Sakura empezó a temblar, aun sujetaba mi mano, yo solo pude tomar aire y escuchar el resto.

-Bueno y ¿aun no han encontrado algún remedio, alguna posible cura?

-Hemos estado buscando posibles donantes de médula espinal que sean compatibles contigo, pero sabes que hay muy pocos casos en los que alguien que no sea tu familia en términos sanguíneos pueda servir… y ya hemos analizado a muchas personas que son voluntarios a donar médula espinal, y ninguno te puede ayudar, tenemos que seguir buscando pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Matsuri-chan, no pierdas la fe, ya va a aparecer alguien compatible, sabes que nosotras te hubiéramos ayudado sin dudarlo, pero no somos compatibles…

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo sé que sí lo harían, todo lo que queda es esperar…

-Matsuri-san, quiero que te quede claro que si tienes alguna complicación vamos a tener que internarte, sé que desde un principio dijiste que querías tener una vida normal, pero no podemos dejar que te condenes si aun podemos hacer algo… y te dejo de tarea, investigar si aún queda alguien vivo en tu familia, debemos seguir intentando…

-Sí, lo comprendo… cualquier cambio extremo no dudaré en venir, y haré lo que pueda para encontrar a alguien, pero lo dudo. Gracias por ayudarme…

-Yo la voy a cuidar muy bien, y yo personalmente llamaré si noto alguna baja…-dijo Sakura.

-Muy bien, cuento contigo, te voy a dar otra receta, espero que esta de mejores resultados, ya sabes síguela al pie de la letra. Y la próxima cita será dentro de dos semanas…

-Gracias Tsunade-sensei… nos veremos dentro de dos semanas…

No podía haberme deprimido más… cada vez me acercaba más al final y lo peor de todo era que aun no creía que fuera real, pero así lo era, y tenía que acostumbrarme y lidiar con ello. Cada día que pasaba, era un día más cerca del último, y cada día me sentía con menos ganas de levantarme, de seguir haciendo cosas sin sentido…

-Hola Matsuri, ¿nos vamos?

-Hola Gaara, sí vamos…

Subimos al autobús y nos dirigimos al museo…

**Hola a todas(os), he aquí el segundo capítulo, confieso que me está gustando mucho no sé ustedes… pero tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, por favor comenten, es muy importante saber que no está perdiendo la línea o mejor dicho, el interés… intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, ahora como estoy en vacaciones tengo más tiempo así que procuraré no dejar tirado el trabajo… **

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y por añadirme a sus alerts…**

**Espero que estén muy bien y que disfruten de esta maravillosa página ^-^!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, cualquier similitud con su trabajo es pura coincidencia XD…

"**La mejor medicina" ****cap. 3**

Nos subimos al autobús, aún me sentía alterada por la noticia que Tsunade-sensei me había comunicado. Si lo que entendí fue lo correcto, ya me quedaba menos tiempo de vida; debo admitir que me sentía muy atemorizada, cada vez se hacía más evidente mi padecimiento, había bajado mucho de peso, mi piel no se sentía tan suave como antes, mi cabello ya no era el mismo, su brillo se había opacado, estaba en un estado deprimente y tan solo era el comienzo…

Gaara y yo permanecimos en silencio todo el trayecto hacia el museo, llegamos e ingresamos con tranquilidad. Había tomado la decisión de no coquetear con Gaara, era una total pérdida de tiempo, para él y para mí. Quería permanecer seria y concentrada en el proyecto. Pero creo que iba a ser una tarea difícil, porque Gaara me tenía embobada, su forma de ser me volvía loca, me sentía muy cómoda con él, como si fuéramos amigos desde mucho antes, me dolía no poder ser más libre y tomar esos momentos y hacerlos más placenteros para los dos, pero eso solo iba a empeorarlo todo.

Tomamos fotografías, información y preguntamos lo necesario a los guías; llegamos a la parte más importante de la investigación: los fósiles, nos detuvimos varios minutos a analizar y comparar las diferencias que tenían los roedores con el paso de los años. Había uno muy completo, estaba en una vitrina, Gaara llamó a uno de los guías y le dijo algo en el oído, yo solo me quedé expectante porque no entendía.

De un pronto a otro Gaara se acercó a mí y tomó mi brazo, me atrajo hasta la vitrina y puso su brazo en mi espalda y hombro, en ese momento me sentía peor que cuando me abrazó en el lago y me llamó acosadora.

-Vamos sonríe Matsuri, necesitamos un recuerdo de esta fabulosa expedición- dijo mientras me señalaba la cámara y me apretaba más hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?... Gaara, ¿qué haces? ¿Una foto?- parecía tonta, no sabía ni qué hacer.

-Digan _cheese- _dijo el guía.

-No diré _cheese_, pero sonreiré para ti Matsuri, así que tú debes sonreír para mí.

Sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez que me trataban con tanta amabilidad, bueno al menos un chico.

-E-está bien, Gaara, lo haré…

-¿Listos?- y tomó la fotografía.

El guía nos devolvió la cámara, y rápidamente observamos la foto; me sentía tan avergonzada, mis ojos estaban cristalizados por lágrimas, mis mejillas ruborizadas y mi sonrisa parecía de, no sé pero estaba totalmente deprimente; por otro lado Gaara, se veía tan lindo, una sonrisa que casi no se podía divisar, pero que ahí estaba, se veía tan feliz o al menos eso parecía.

-Me encanta, pero la próxima vez finge al menos que estás cómoda conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi largo cabello.

Tragué saliva, estaba tan nerviosa de que estuviera tan cerca y que tocara mi cabello. Lo miré a los ojos y sentí muchas cosquillas en el estómago, sentí que flotaba, me sentí tan feliz que de nuevo casi lloro.

-G-Gaara… también me encanta… y si estaba… cómoda… lo estoy…- demonios, prometí no seguirle el juego, pero es imposible.

-Que bien que sea así, ya me estaba preocupando, creí que estabas incómoda… bueno ya es hora del almuerzo, vamos a comer- dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, o al menos eso fue lo que vi.

-S-sí… vamos…

Ordenamos la comida y esperamos, la mesera nos entregó la comida, comimos con tranquilidad y en silencio hasta que él lo rompió…

-Matsuri… quiero hacerte una pregunta, espero no te moleste- dijo después de beber un poco de té.

-Ah… Sí claro, pregunta lo que quieras…- dije disimulando mi nerviosismo limpiándome la boca con una toalla.

-Verás, estaba analizando un poco los encuentros que hemos tenido, que por cierto han sido muy inusuales, bueno mejor voy al grano- dijo mientras se reacomodaba en la silla y me observaba directamente a los ojos, me hizo sentir aun más nerviosa, estaba segura que me iba a preguntar por mi estado de salud, después de todo nuestros encuentros habían sido cuando mi presión bajaba, solo esperé y tragué saliva.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo?- desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

-¿Sa-salir contigo? ¿A qué te refieres?- no pude evitar ruborizarme, era la primera vez que alguien me preguntaba algo así…

-Me refiero a… tú sabes... a una cita…

Creo que debí verme muy graciosa, porque cuando Gaara me observó soltó una pequeña sonrisa, una que hizo que me ruborizara más, antes lo había observado con una faceta más seria pero encantadora, como si fuera muy pacífico en su interior, y de vez en cuando sacaba su lado perverso, como cuando me llamó acosadora, y cuando sonrió ante mi reacción la última vez en el lago; pero ahora tenía un rostro diferente, como si de alguna manera apreciara que reaccionara así ante cualquier cosa que me hiciera o dijera, por un momento sentí unas enormes ganas de olvidar lo que me había propuesto y acceder a tener una cita con él… pero… no podía…

Respiré hondo y bebí un poco de agua, respiré de nuevo y por fin controlé mi nerviosismo aunque sea un poco…

-Gaara… yo… no creo que…sea recomendable que con tanto que hacer pensemos en una distracción más…- dios, como me odio por esto…

- Además Gaara soy una persona muy aburrida y monótona, no creo que te guste pasar ese tiempo conmigo…

-Está bien, entiendo… Sólo quiero aclarar algo… Aunque hoy no fue una cita, disfruté mucho de tu compañía, y no quiero que pienses que eres muy aburrida, porque en realidad eres una de las pocas personas con las que disfruto plenamente. Iré al baño, por favor discúlpame.

Me sentí de muchas formas en ese momento, feliz y conmovida, triste y enfadada, quería llorar, y a la vez quería sonreírle y retractar todo lo que dije. En ese momento me ganó el enojo, ¿por qué tenía que estar enferma? Justo en este momento tenía que aparecer alguien como él, no era justo…

-Gaara… perdón… debes pensar que soy una amarga o que soy una lombriz de biblioteca, es solo que por mi culpa salgas perjudicado…

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo soy perfectamente capaz de mantener mis estudios y mi vida equilibrados, no te preocupes por mí en ese sentido…

-No solo es por ti, también es por mí, yo soy una persona muy distraída, si algo me preocupa o me emociona mucho tiendo a bajar mis calificaciones, así que por ahora solo quiero una relación meramente "profesional"… lo siento mucho…- la verdad es que ya estaba perdida, Gaara me gustaba, y mucho…

Bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, me miró de nuevo, y con tono sereno me respondió.

-Está bien Matsuri, respeto tu punto de vista y me disculpo por ponerte en una situación innecesaria- terminó diciendo.

-Vamos, hay que seguir con la investigación- pagó su cuenta y yo la mía, y nos dirigimos nuevamente al museo…

Me sentía más miserable que de costumbre, no pude decirle que no había problema con lo que me preguntó… pero me ganó la inseguridad… Terminamos la investigación y nos fuimos del museo, el camino en el bus fue largo y silencioso, me sentía terrible; llegamos a la fraternidad y nos despedimos.

Antes de darle la espalda e irme, Gaara me tomó del brazo y me besó la mejilla; era la primera vez que un hombre me besaba la mejilla, fue cálido y tierno, pero breve, me pidió disculpas y se fue. Sentí una inmensa felicidad, sentí cosquillas en mi estómago, mi temperatura ascendió bastante, y no pude evitar sonreír, pero una de esas sonrisas que no se pueden quitar con disimulo, parecía una niña cuyos padres habían complacido con algo que de verdad deseaba, una sonrisa que desde hace más de diez años no tenía, antes de que mi madre muriera. Lo atesoraré por siempre…

Llegué a mi habitación, estaba vacía, así que supuse que Sakura estaba con Sasuke, y llamé a Ino para saber cómo estaba.

-Hola Ino-chan, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Hola Matsu-chan! Estoy bien, y ¿cómo te fue en el museo?

-Me fue bien, estuvo muy divertido, deberíamos ir juntas algún día de estos. Sakura está con Sasuke ¿no es así?

-Sí, parece que Sasuke tiene examen de geografía y Sakura lo está ayudando, o al menos ese es el propósito jajajaja… si sabes a lo que me refiero, jajajaja…

-Sí, claro que entiendo –reí- por cierto ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de Hinata-chan?

-El sábado, ¿vas a ir?

-Sí, pero llego tarde, tengo que ir con Tsunade-sensei, parece ser que encontró a un posible donador…

-¿¡De verdad! ¡Matsu-chan! ¡Eso es grandioso, ojalá sea compatible! ¿Tienes con quien ir?

-No, pero no hay problema, voy a ir sola, después de todo ustedes tienen que preparar todo para la fiesta de Hinata-chan, además después de ir al hospital tengo que ir a comprarle el regalo a Hinata-chan…

-Está bien, pero si necesitas compañía me dices, tengo que colgar Sai ya viene para acá, me va a ayudar con unos diseños de la clase de arte, ¡besos! Te quiero tontita…

-Yo también Ino-chan…

Tomé una ducha y me senté en el escritorio, aun quedaba mucho por hacer con el proyecto. Me sentía tan feliz por lo de Gaara, de verdad me gustaba y mucho, pero vuelvo a lo mismo; si no encuentro un donante no voy a ceder ante mis sentimientos por él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era sábado, el invierno estaba llegando poco a poco con los vientos de otoño, esta época del año era la que más me gustaba, las hojas de los árboles eran naranjas y caían a mis pies, me encantaba ver el lago del campus lleno de hojas de los árboles.

El viento sopló y una hoja de mi caso y mi perfil de paciente salió volando, la perseguí pero iba muy rápido y por poco y me tropiezo, hasta que la persona que menos esperaba la recogió…

-Es tuya, ¿no es cierto?- dijo con cara de desconcertado.

Me quedé helada, sabía que la había leído, aunque sé que no con intensión, no me salía la voz, era lo que menos quería. Pero ahora tenía que explicar y lidiar con su lástima…

-Siento haberla leído, pero las letras son muy visibles; no sabía que estuvieras enferma…

-Deidara…

-Dime… ¿por eso no me diste una oportunidad?

-Yo…

-Matsu… ¿por qué no quisiste decírmelo? ¿Crees que te habría abandonado?

-No es eso… Yo…

-Ah… ya veo… no es por eso, es porque no valía la pena estar conmigo…

-No… estás confundiendo las cosas…

-Entonces por favor explícame, porque nunca me diste razones, solo dejaste de responderme los correos y los mensajes de texto, intenté llamarte pero ni siquiera entraba la llamada, ¿qué te pasó? Estuve muy preocupado por ti, creí que algo te había pasado…

-Deidara… Yo… Perdón…

No podía ni mirarlo, desde que mi madre murió hace ya más de diez años, no tuve a nadie, ni familia, ni amigos, hasta que conocí a Deidara en el orfanato, él también perdió a sus padres en un accidente, y nos hicimos amigos después de que un niño intentara golpearme, él me protegió. Siempre estábamos juntos, cuando ingresamos al colegio era igual, hasta que me confesó que yo le gustaba, siempre fui muy ingenua o muy inocente y en ese momento no tenía en claro qué era enamorarse; ni siquiera sabía si además de a mi mamá había querido a alguien más, porque después de perderla reprimí mucho mi mente y mi corazón, solo quería cumplir mi meta, graduarme y estudiar en la universidad, el orfanato becaba a estudiantes brillantes, y yo debido a mi esfuerzo era una de esos privilegiados. Deidara por otra parte solo se preocupaba por terminar el colegio y después trabajar con un artista callejero, amaba el arte, pero del tipo excéntrico, siempre pensé que era un poco arriesgado intentar vivir de eso, pero al parecer le fue muy bien.

Nunca le respondí si me gustaba, ni siquiera sabía si lo quería de verdad, y cuando entré a la universidad nos separamos, aun manteníamos contacto por celular y correos electrónicos, siempre me repetía que me amaba y que cuando tuviera el suficiente dinero me iba a llevar a Grecia, el lugar que siempre añoraba visitar. Después de dos años de carrera mi salud empezó a comportarse de manera inusual, hasta que me hice varios chequeos y resultó ser leucemia. Como mis esperanzas de vida y mis metas se cancelaron decidí dejar atrás mis sentimientos y con ellos tenía que irse Deidara.

Con mis amigas era diferente, porque desde que las conocí fue como si me identificara con ellas, éramos muy diferentes pero nos acoplábamos con mucha facilidad, intenté alejarme de ellas pero fue inútil, a diferencia de Deidara, ellas estaban a mí alrededor y no podía dejar de verlas tan fácilmente así que desistí.

Ya lo había lastimado lo suficiente, así que decidí no hablarle más y dejarle el camino libre para que no se estancara conmigo, sé que fui muy injusta, pero todo era para que no fuera más difícil para él.

-Matsuri… ¿y estás muy enferma?

-Deidara, justo ahora voy para el hospital, si quieres me acompañas y ahí te vas a enterar de todo.

-Pues está bien, te acompañaré…

Llegamos al hospital y hablamos con Tsunade-sensei, me enseñó el perfil del posible donante, me hizo varios exámenes y me indicó que los resultados estarían para el martes de la semana entrante, asentí y le pedí a Tsunade que le explicara a Deidara todo, para que así entendiera más mi estado, después vendría mi explicación y la decisión que tomé.

Deidara pidió que le hicieran unas pruebas para ver si él era compatible, estaba muy desesperado, me sentí muy mal, porque él en esos tres años que no nos habíamos visto había estado trabajando arduamente para comprarse una casa y… llevarme a Grecia… Tsunade nos dijo que los resultados los iba a tener el mismo martes que los del otro donante.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a una tienda para elegir el regalo de Hinata, le compré un collar con un corazón rosado, estaba muy lindo, le iba a encantar. Después fuimos al campus y fuimos a mi apartamento. Aun me tenía que arreglar para ir a la fiesta.

-Vaya, que linda habitación, me gusta- dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba en la cama.

-Oye esa no es mi cama, es la de mi compañera de habitación- dije mientras me cepillaba el cabello.

-Uupss… bueno mejor me lanzo a la otra- y así lo hizo.

-No has cambiado nada, Picasso- así le decía desde que éramos niños- si quieres puedes venir a la fiesta también.

-Está bien iré, pero solo si me prometes que me vas a explicar todo- se puso de pié y se acercó a mí.

-Matsuri… ¿puedo abrazarte?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos y le sonreí, me acerqué más a él y yo misma lo abracé. De verdad me hacía mucha falta, después de todo crecí con él, él me protegió y me apoyó en todo momento, supongo que lo que sentí al verlo en la tarde y lo que siento ahora es amor, no como el que sentía por mi madre, pero se podía decir que era amor, como si fuera mi hermano, el que nunca tuve.

Permanecimos así por varios minutos hasta que decidí separarme y continuar preparándome, Hinata se iba a resentir si no llegaba a tiempo.

-Y dime, ¿qué hacías en el campus hoy?

-Verás, yo… estaba… viendo a mi novia…- su mirada se notaba triste o más bien avergonzado, tal vez era porque creía que yo me iba a resentir o algo por el estilo.

-Oh de veras, que bien Picasso me alegro mucho por ti…- dije con mucha sinceridad, al menos me había superado y ya estaba formando su vida.

-Lo siento… debes pensar que soy un mujeriego, o que los sentimientos que tanto te dije eran mentira, pero no es así… yo quiero a Ayame, pero te quiero más a ti, ella es muy buena y de verdad me quiere pero nunca va a ser como tú…

-No deberías decir eso, Deidara, es injusto que la engañes de esa manera, y que la compares así conmigo. Es despreciable que estando con ella sigas pensando que no es lo suficiente, si ella supiera esto se sentiría muy mal, es muy injusto que le guardes ese secreto. Y no pienso que seas un mujeriego ni tampoco dudo de tus sentimientos, pero sí dudo de tu humanidad, tú no eras así Deidara, no el que yo conocí.

-Matsuri, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí por no saber nada de ti, pasé deprimido por varios meses, incluso no tenía inspiración para hacer esculturas, estaba muy mal; hasta que un día que estaba en el centro, exhibiendo mis esculturas llegó Ayame y comenzó a felicitarme por mi arte y por la forma tan genuina y especial que tenía al expresarme por medio de las figuras. Pero también me dijo que veía dolor en mis ojos y me dijo que tenía que salir de esa depresión y seguir con mi arte, y así nos empezamos a conocer, ella me ayudó mucho a superarte, ella sabe de ti… y lo entiende por completo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes decirme con tanta tranquilidad que ella entiende que no es yo, que a la que tú quieres sea a mí y no a ella, la que te está a poyando, ¿no crees que ella solo esté fingiendo? ¿Crees que ella está bien con eso? Eres un tonto si así lo piensas, ninguna mujer puede ser feliz amando a un hombre que no la ama, ningún ser humano lo sería. Sé que lo que te hice fue injusto pero lo es más lo que le haces a Ayame, por favor Deidara no me vuelvas a buscar, y por favor te pido que si no vas a tratar a Ayame como ella lo merece la dejes y aclares tu mente, no puedes seguir así- dije mientras caminaba en dirección al baño a cambiarme de ropa.

Me puse un vestido negro que llegaba por encima de mis rodillas, unos botines de igual color y una bufanda rosa pálido, unos aritos en forma de perla blanca y una peineta con una pequeña mariposa a un costado de mi cabello, sencilla pero al menos lucía formal para una fiesta. Cada vez que me miraba en el espejo me sentía horrible, apuesto a que me veré peor más adelante…

Salí del baño y vi a Deidara en el balcón del dormitorio, mirando las primeras estrellas de la noche, y con su mirada perdida en ellas. Me sentí muy mal al saber que sufrió mucho por lo que le hice, pero estaba segura que sufriría más si me quedaba a su lado.

-Deidara, quiero que hoy sea la última vez que nos veamos…-dije mirando las estrellas también.

-Brillas más que cualquier estrella, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Eres mi estrella, mi guía y la mujer que más amé en mi vida, si esta es la última vez quiero que quede claro que nunca te voy a olvidar y que por ti voy a ser mejor persona, y que intentaré lo más que pueda por darle a Ayame lo que merece. Pero por favor no pierdas el deseo de vivir, ten la esperanza de que pasarán muchos años más hasta que asciendas al cielo y seas la más brillante de las estrellas- me miró a los ojos y sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando me encontraba llorando por mi madre, se acercó a mí y me besó la mejilla, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, me miró y me dijo- vamos que se hace tarde para la fiesta…

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, y supe que no tenía que explicarle porqué había decidido dejarlo, él ya lo sabía, y sabía que no lo aceptaba, pero iba a respetar mi decisión. La sequé, tomé el regalo de Hinata y salimos de la habitación…

**¡Hola! Sé que me he tardado bastante, pero había estado bastante ocupada con la universidad, pero como estoy en vacaciones decidí actualizar esta historia, tengo muchas ideas para este fic, espero que vaya por buen camino. Por eso pido que por favor si les va gustando comentar, y dar sugerencias o críticas.**

**Y agradezco de todo corazón a los que la leen y a los que me añaden a favoritos o los que comentan, significa mucho para mí.**

**Y también me disculpo si no contiene mucho SasuSaku, InoSai o NaruHina, es solo que me estoy emocionando mucho con la historia de Matsuri que no sé en qué parte cambiar de narrador y poner a Ino, Sakura o Hinata. Pero intentaré incluirlos más.**

**Por favor pasen por mis otros Fics: "Quédate a mi lado" y "Amigos de sexo" y comenten ^^ ¡gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto No es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

"**La mejor medicina"**** cap. 4**

Deidara y yo nos dirigimos a la fiesta de Hinata, durante el camino ninguno de los dos habló, al parecer no hacía falta. Entramos a la fraternidad de Hinata e Ino, busqué con la mirada a Hinata para felicitarla, pero había demasiadas personas, en un grupo encontré a Ino y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola Ino, ¿dónde está Hinata-chan?-le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Hola Matsu, que bien que pudiste llegar, creo que está en la cocina con Sakura preparando aperitivos.

-Bien, iré a verla, por cierto él es Deidara, mi amigo de infancia…-le dije mientras lo señalaba.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y estrechaba la mano de la otra rubia.

-El placer es mío…

-Vamos Deidara, quiero presentarte a Hinata y a Sakura…

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- la abracé- Lamento llegar tarde, me distraje comprando tu regalo, aquí lo tienes.

-¡Matsuri-chan! Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, lo importante es que viniste- me abrazó.

-Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan él es Deidara, es mi amigo de la infancia.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron las dos en coro.

-El gusto es mío- y les estrechó la mano.

Después de eso nos integramos a la fiesta, Hinata estaba bailando con Naruto, Sakura con Sasuke e Ino y Sai también. Deidara y yo estuvimos recordando los viejos tiempos, bailamos un poco y decidimos salir a tomar aire, ya que habían varias personas fumando. Nos sentamos en una hamaca que tenía la fraternidad, y seguimos conversando.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando le hicimos una broma a la encargada del orfanato?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, no puedo creer lo malvados que éramos, jajajaja, la pobre hermana estaba horrorizada con la "araña" que le pusimos en las frazadas- dije mientras nos mecíamos un poco.

-Extraño esos tiempos…-dijo nostálgico.

-Sí… y no te he preguntado, ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-Estoy viviendo en un apartamento cerca de aquí, un museo de arte moderno compró una de mis esculturas y con el dinero compré ese lugar, es pequeño pero acogedor, y tengo un lugar específico para hacer mis esculturas, deberías venir a…- y se interrumpió a sí mismo.

Lo miré con tristeza, recordó que hoy iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos.

-Con tu gusto ha de ser un lugar muy extravagante, jajajaja- bufé.

-¡Oye! Es un lugar normal… claro, le di un toque especial- y sacó su lengua fingiendo pelea.

-Jajajaja por eso digo que ha de ser un lugar extraño, jajajaja…

-Matsuri, me van a avisar si soy compatible ¿verdad?

-Eso creo, dejaste tu número de celular ¿no?

-Sí, pero me da miedo que no me avisen…

-Tranquilo, seas compatible o no, te avisarán…

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y decidimos entrar a la fiesta para cantarle cumpleaños a Hinata, pero cuando me puse de pié me mareé, y caí, pero Deidara logró sostenerme. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, noté que el rostro de Deidara enrojecía, y de un pronto a otro me besó.

Me quedé atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era mi primer beso, aunque para ser sincera no sentí nada… Eso demostraba que no tenía sentimientos por Deidara, lo quería pero como a un hermano, me quise se parar de él, pero no me lo permitía, además estaba mareada y no tenía fuerzas. Observé rápidamente a mí alrededor, buscaba una fuente de apoyo para acabar con el beso, pero entonces sentí como si mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo, creí que estaba confundiéndolo con otra persona, pero por su reacción noté que era él… Me logré separar y lo primero que hice fue llamarlo, tenía que explicarle que no era lo que parecía, y no sé porqué lo iba a hacer.

-¡Gaara! ¡Espera!- y corrí, ese chico caminaba demasiado rápido a mi parecer.

-¡Matsuri! ¿Qué haces?- gritó Deidara, pero no le presté atención y seguí corriendo.

-¡Gaara! Es… pera…- cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, me sentí aún más mareada y me detuve, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, intenté tranquilizarme pero como no podía respirar me desesperé, y empecé a ver como todo se oscurecía, sentí náuseas y caí al suelo.

Gaara se volteó y me vio en el piso, y rápidamente se acercó a mí y me sujetó. Podía verlo pero se hacía lejano y casi no podía escucharlo.

Uno de los padecimientos más frecuentes de la leucemia es el debilitamiento de los huesos y la fiebre, también se debilitan las plaquetas y con ello se dificulta la coagulación. Tenía fiebre y mi nariz comenzó a sangrar sin habérmela golpeado, empecé a temblar, desde que me diagnosticaron leucemia había presentado dolor en los huesos, fiebre, y tenía muchos hematomas, pero no eran tan frecuentes, pero hoy habían aparecido y sentía que eran cada vez más intensos.

-¡Matsuri! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás sangrando!- decía con desesperación.

-¡Matsuri!- dijo Deidara acercándose a mí- ¡hay que llevarla al hospital!

-¡Llamaré a una ambulancia!- dijo Gaara.

Como el hospital estaba cerca de la universidad, la ambulancia llegó en tres minutos, aún estaba consciente, pero no podía articular palabras, lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Gaara y de Deidara preocupados.

Llegamos al hospital y rápidamente fui atendida por varios doctores, hasta que llegó mi doctora, ella era la encargada de mi caso, me sedaron y me quedé dormida…

Gaara y Deidara estaban en la sala de espera, los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Oye y ¿tú quien eres?

-Soy Gaara, un amigo de Matsuri. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Deidara, también soy amigo de Matsuri…

-Pues no parece…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La estabas besando…

-Aunque lo hice, somos amigos… ¿Por qué Matsuri se puso como loca cuando se dio cuenta de que nos observabas?

-No lo sé… ¿te gusta?

-¿Matsuri?

-Sí…

-Bueno ya que lo preguntas, sí… pero yo a ella no le gusto…

-¿Y por qué la besaste si sabes sus sentimientos?

-No lo pude evitar, siempre la he amado, pero como está enferma, no quiere que esté a su lado…

-¿A qué te refieres con enferma?

-¿No te lo ha dicho?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tiene leucemia…

Gaara se quedó helado después de escuchar lo que Deidara le informó, no podía creer que Matsuri tuviera esa enfermedad tan peligrosa, en ese momento comenzó a entender por qué Matsuri lo había rechazado, y el porqué de su lejanía y su frialdad hacia él…

En ese momento Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai llegaron al hospital, Deidara les había avisado que Matsuri estaba mal, ya todos sabían del estado de Matsuri.

-¿Por qué no nos habían dicho?- dijo Naruto con desdén.

-Matsu-chan no quería preocuparos…- dijo Sakura.

-Pero ahora estamos preocupados- dijo Sasuke con enojo.

-Debemos respetar los deseos de Matsu… no deben juzgarla mal, ella lo que menos quiere es que todos estén tristes…- dijo la ojiperla con tristeza, y comenzó a llorar. Naruto la abrazó para darle apoyo.

Todos estaban muy preocupados, en ese momento la doctora Tsunade llegó y les informó del estado de Matsuri.

-Matsuri se encuentra estable, pero como temía el tipo de leucemia que padece Matsuri es aguda, eso quiere decir que si no la tratamos rápido, su esperanza de vida va a acortarse aun más.

-¿Y no han encontrado posibles donantes?- preguntó Sakura.

-Donar médula espinal requiere de un nivel alto de compatibilidad genética, casi siempre los hermanos, hijos o los mismos padres son compatibles, pero como Matsuri no tiene familiares, se ha dificultado más su tratamiento…

-Pero ¿la quimioterapia no es un tratamiento para curar el cáncer?- señaló Deidara.

-Sí, pero Matsuri se negó a iniciarlo…- aclaró la doctora.

-¿En qué está pensando esa enana?- dijo Sasuke.

-La quimioterapia es un tratamiento que debilita mucho a los pacientes, puede dañar células que se dividen rápidamente bajo circunstancias normales: células en la médula ósea, tracto digestivo, y folículo piloso. Esto resulta en los efectos secundarios más comunes de la quimioterapia: mielosupresión que la disminución de la producción de células sanguíneas, inmunosupresión, mucositis que es la inflamación del revestimiento del tracto digestivo, y alopecia que es la pérdida de cabello- señaló la doctora.

-Matsuri dijo que prefería morir en la tranquilidad de la casa a estar postrada en una cama de hospital, así que prefirió esperar un donante de médula espinal…- dijo Ino con su mirada dirigida al vacío.

Gaara podía entender a la perfección a Matsuri, ella quería evitar cualquier sufrimiento innecesario, por eso estaba repeliendo cualquier relación sentimental, porque estaba segura de que iba a morir, ella no quería hacer sufrir a más personas y en especial a ella misma. Pero lo que Gaara no podía entender era el porqué de su negatividad, si creía que iba a morir porqué no disfrutaba lo que le quedaba. Perdía el deseo de vivir y de disfrutar con las personas que quería…

-Sakura-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, claro…- dijo un poco confundida la peli rosa.

-Siento no haberme presentado, soy el compañero de proyecto de Matsuri.

-Sí, lo sé, ella me ha hablado de ti…

-¿Lo ha hecho?- dijo el pelirrojo confundido, estaba seguro que ella no quería nada con él.

-Sí, verás, se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero amo a Matsuri y quiero que sea feliz pase lo que pase. Ella estaba muy emocionada por haberte conocido, pero no quiere involucrarse con ninguna persona sentimentalmente, ya sabrás el porqué… Estoy muy segura de que ella siente cosas por ti, pero no quiere aceptarlo, o tal vez ya lo aceptó pero no piensa decírtelo, prefiere que no sufras- Sakura tomó la mano del pelirrojo en forma de súplica- Gaara-san… quiero que le devuelvas a Matsuri-chan los deseos de vivir…

Gaara la observó sorprendido, no podía creer que Matsuri prefiriera sufrir ella antes de hacerlo sufrir a él, eso hizo que sus sentimientos hacia ella se intensificaran, desde que la conoció sintió una extraña conexión con ella.

-Lo haré, tomaré el riesgo… Pero quiero pedirte un favor… no quiero que Matsuri sepa que yo sé que está enferma…

-Le pediré a todos que no le digan, solo quiero que no la vayas a lastimar Gaara-san…

-Nunca podría hacerlo, no intencionalmente... Voy a irme ya, dile que me fui porque tenía que cuidar a mi sobrino, te daré mi número, por favor avísame cuando salga del hospital para ir a visitarla.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos…

Al día siguiente desperté y me encontraba en el hospital, aún era temprano pero necesitaba saber de mi estado así que llamé a la enfermera, a los pocos minutos llegó y me informó que me iban a dar de alta en la tarde, así que decidí dormir un poco más.

-Matsuri… despierta… ya puedes salir…- escuché decir a Sakura que vino a recogerme.

-Hola Sakura-chan… que alivio, odio estar en el hospital…

-Yo estoy aliviada de que estés mejor, vamos cámbiate, te preparé sopa de pollo- dijo con una sonrisa…

Asentí y me vestí, antes de irnos fui a firmar mi salida y nos encontramos con Tsunade-sensei, así que aproveché y le pregunté cómo me encontraba… Me dijo que tenía que acostumbrarme a ese tipo de mareos, que son síntomas propios de la leucemia, me preguntó nuevamente si quería iniciar la quimioterapia, pero me negué. Me advirtió que encontrar el donante podía tardar mucho más tiempo del que yo podría resistir, pero le dije que esperaría el tiempo que resistiese. Mañana iban a estar los resultados del examen de compatibilidad que se hizo Deidara, todavía había una pequeñas esperanza…

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a la universidad, llegamos a nuestra habitación y me recosté en la cama, Sakura me sirvió un plato de sopa y la empecé a comer.

-¡Está deliciosa la sopa! Tienes talento culinario- le dije.

-Gracias, gracias… jajajaja me alegra que te guste Matsu…

-Oye Sakura ¿qué sucedió con Gaara y Deidara?

-Deidara se quedó hasta que Tsunade-sensei nos dijo que ya estabas fuera de peligro, y Gaara se tuvo que ir antes, al parecer tenía que cuidar a su sobrino…

-¿Quieres decir que no se enteró que estoy enferma de leucemia?

-No, se fue antes de poder escuchar el diagnóstico de Tsunade-sensei…

-Pero los demás si lo escucharon ¿verdad?- dije con mucho desdén.

-Sí… pero no te preocupes, ellos prometieron no actuar diferente contigo… por cierto, Gaara quiere venir a visitarte, y pasarte los apuntes del día. Yo tengo que irme a clases, pero no te preocupes él vendrá dentro de una hora.

-¿G-Gaara?- no podía creer que iba a venir a visitarme, de verdad que nuestros encuentros siempre eran en situaciones incómodas, tenía que pensar en una excusa para mi decaimiento…

-Sip, Gaara vendrá, por favor no lo vayáis a tratar mal Matsu… él estuvo muy preocupado por ti…

-Nunca lo he tratado mal… solo le pediré los apuntes, le agradeceré y le pediré que se vaya…

-Es un poco descortés que le pidas que se vaya, ofrécele un poco de sopa, y así aprovechan para hablar del proyecto…

-Está bien…- e hice pucheros, pero en realidad me alegraba que Gaara me viniera a visitar, pero no debía dejar que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, aunque ayer actué de forma extraña cuando Deidara me besó… que complicado, justo lo que no quería que pasara…

Me levanté de mi cama, y fui al baño a arreglarme un poco, no quería que Gaara viera lo peor de mi… aunque… si luzco fea para él tal vez así no le guste… bien ese es mi plan: lucir fea para Gaara…

Escuché a alguien tocar la puerta de mi habitación y por unos segundos sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, espere unos treinta segundo para abrir, no quería parecer ansiosa, la abrí y ahí estaba, con su rostro tan serio como siempre, bajó la mirada y con mucha seriedad me entregó un regalo… Lo miré confundida, y lo tomé.

-Gracias… ¿pero, a qué se debe?- dije mientras le pedía que pasara con la mano.

-Solo quise darte un regalo…- ingresó a la habitación y esperó a que lo abriera.

No pude evitar sonreír, era un chibi de Rin Okumura del anime Ao no exorcist, me encantó, no sé cómo supo que me gustaba, pero estaba encantada. Intenté disimular mi emoción así que con mucha tranquilidad le agradecí…

-G-gracias, me encanta- sonreí y coloqué el chibi en mi escritorio- ¿quieres comer sopa de pollo?

-Me alegra que te guste, no gracias estoy bien.-caminó hasta el escritorio y observó una fotografía en la que salíamos mi madre y yo antes que muriera- ¿Ella es tu madre?- preguntó mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

-Sí, ella es mi madre, su nombre es Aisuru, era, en realidad…-me sentí un poco triste al recordarla, así que quise cambiar el tema- ¿cómo estuvo la clase de hoy?

-Aburrida, Kakashi-sensei llegó muy tarde y no tuvo tiempo ni de pasar lista… deberían despedirlo- dijo con una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Gaara… quiero darte las gracias por haberte preocupado por mí…

-No hay por qué agradecer, lo más importante es que ya estás mejor… ¿era asma?

-Eh… sí, asma eso era, jejeje, estaba haciendo frío entonces… sí…

-Y ¿tu novio no te prestó su abrigo?- dijo con una expresión un poco molesta.

-¿Mi novio? No, él no es mi novio, él es mi amigo de infancia…- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Ya veo, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si no es tu novio ¿por qué te besaba?

Mi cara se enrojeció, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese había sido mi primer beso.

-No lo sé…

-Bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia, aquí tienes los apuntes de la clase de biología, Orochimaru-sensei nos brindará más tiempo para entregar el proyecto, debido a tu salud. Ya encontré varios roedores que podemos llevar a la presentación, y no te preocupes adelanté la mayoría del trabajo, sólo queda el marco teórico y la conclusión.

-Lo siento mucho Gaara, te prometo que haré lo más rápido que pueda lo restante…

-No te sobre esfuerces, no es bueno para ti, yo vendré a ayudarte si hace falta, y no te presiones…

-N-no, no es nada, esa era mi parte del trabajo, además solo fue asma, no significa que voy a estar convaleciente…- me senté en mi cama y me recosté en la almohada.

-¿Puedo?- dijo Gaara con su rostro un poco ruborizado, quería sentarse a mi lado.

Lo miré un poco confundida, pero no pude evitar sonreírle y hacerle un lugar en la cama… Y ahí estábamos los dos, sin hablar, mirando el techo, podía escuchar su respiración, hasta creo haber escuchado sus latidos, muy acelerados por cierto. Hasta que mi estómago interrumpió ese agradable silencio, la sopa no había sido suficiente, tenía mucha hambre, lo cual era extraño, porque el cáncer disminuye el apetito considerablemente, de hecho, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, comía sin tener hambre, tenía que hacerlo.

-Jajajaja… ¿quieres que pida algo para comer?- dijo con dulzura y burla al mismo tiempo.

-N-no, no hace falta no tengo ham…- volvió a sonar-...bre…

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, yo también tengo un poco…- sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, y me miró expectante.

-¿Qué?- dije confundida.

-¿Qué se te antoja?

-¿Ah? No, no, compra lo que tú quieras, después de todo eres el que lo va a pagar, ¿no?

-Comeré lo que tú quieras…

Gaara me hacía sentir tan especial, quisiera dejar toda mi estupidez y abrazarlo, y decirle cuanto me gustaba. Pero no puedo simplemente hacerle eso… Pensé bastante qué iba a responder, pero me daba mucha pena pedirle algo, ya había hecho mucho por mí, y sería aprovecharme de su gentileza. Mi estómago volvió a sonar, de verdad que mi cuerpo nunca me iba a apoyar, siempre se encargaba de dañar los pocos momentos buenos de mi vida…

-¿Te gusta la pizza?- preguntó con una mirada divertida al escuchar mi estómago de nuevo.

-Eh… sí, sí me gusta…

Ordenó la pizza mediana con jamón y queso, y con extra peperoni. Mientras esperábamos le ofrecí jugar video juegos, accedió y empezamos con Grand theft auto: San Andreas. Era el juego perfecto para evitar los momento incómodos y según yo, "cursis", pero sin duda lo iba a disfrutar al máximo. No todos los días encuentras a la persona que te gusta y que sea fanático de masacrar personas en video juegos, simplemente perfecto…

En treinta minutos exactos llegó la pizza, Gaara se encargó de recibirla y yo me encargué de preparar una pequeña mesa para así comerla. Los dos estábamos sentados y comiendo la pizza, que por cierto estaba deliciosa, observar a Gaara comer pizza fue de lo más entretenido, le daba pena comerla como todo un "campesino" y me refiero a llenarse el rostro con salsa.

-Gaara… no temas comer con indecencia, jajajaja, no estamos en clase de etiqueta…- le sonreí e inconscientemente le di un pedazo de pizza directamente a la boca. Gaara la comió y me miró con ternura; yo aún seguía un poco confundida por mi acción, se suponía que nada raro iba a pasar…

-¿Por qué siempre que actúas tan espontánea y feliz al mismo tiempo, te reprimes y actúas como si lo que hiciste estuviera mal?

Esa pregunta me dejó sin palabras, era cierto cuando me dejaba llevar por el momento, me daba cuenta y actuaba como si lo que había hecho estaba mal. Bueno, no era que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero se suponía que no me involucraría mucho con Gaara, solo quería que fuera por el proyecto, pero no quería parar, me estaba enamorando de Gaara.

-Porque, lo que hago no está bien…- tonta, eso no era lo que debía responder- estoy actuando como si fueras mi…- calla, no digas más.

-Creo que como soy el "afectado", debo ser el que juzgue si lo que me haces está mal, y lo que digo es que todo lo que haces, cuando te dejas llevar, me encanta… y desearía que lo hicieras todo el tiempo, como lo hago yo contigo, y sólo contigo…

-Tú no entiendes… involucrarte conmigo no te va a servir de nada… al final te vas a arrepentir…- la verdad, Gaara me estaba haciendo cambiar de idea, pero no puedo, no puedo y no quiero lastimarlo, y lo que me había dicho, era lo que más me estaba afectando, lo quiero, y lo quiero ya…

-Yo solo creo en arrepentirte por cosas que nunca haces por miedo a ver los resultados, si se quiere ser feliz debes arriesgar todo, aunque al hacerlo haya posibilidad de perderlo todo, pero eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas…

Lo observé afligida y pensé en lo que me dijo, tenía razón, pero yo sabía que lo iba a perder, mi vida siempre había sido así, perder a los que amo, incluso si hacía lo imposible por salvarlos, como con mi madre, me sentí inútil cuando tenía la posibilidad de salvarla, y llegué tarde a la donación de médula, nunca me lo voy a perdonar, arriesgué todo por ayudarla y no fue suficiente para salvarla. Yo no tenía posibilidades de vivir, el tiempo se me agotaba y lo único que quería era que se detuviera, y me alcanzara para estar con los únicos seres que me quedaban, estar con el hombre de mis sueños y terminar mi carrera y trabajar, comprar mi casa, y luego morir sabiendo que todo lo que quería se había cumplido, pero no me alcanzaba ni para terminar un semestre…

-Gaara… yo… quisiera que… fuera así de fácil, pero la vida no siempre es como uno desea. Al final nada de lo que hagas va a ser suficiente para ser feliz intensamente… arriesgarlo todo, no te va a asegurar un final feliz…

-Pero siempre existe una posibilidad, y si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás… Por eso yo voy a arriesgarlo todo por ti, Matsuri… quiero ser tu posibilidad, quiero ser el que lo arriesgue todo, tú solo encárgate de ser feliz que eso es lo que para mí es lo más importante.

-¡Gaara, no vale la pena! ¡Yo estoy enferma y no me queda mucho tiempo!- lo dije, no pude soportarlo más, él tenía que saber que todo intento conmigo iba a ser inútil- Tengo leucemia y no hay nada que me haga mejorar, y no quiero que por mi culpa sufras, yo ya no tengo esperanza, vivir para mi es solo un sueño, sé que cuando muera no voy a sentir dolor, pero sé que los que estuvieron conmigo lo van a hacer, ya pasé por eso y sé que duele, es como si una parte de tu alma se desvaneciera, y nunca se repara, ahí queda para siempre, y por más que intentes llenarla siempre reaparece. Por eso no quería que te metieras conmigo, no quiero que más personas sufran por mi culpa, las chicas no quisieron dejarme, y ahora lo van a sufrir. Por favor… no hagas cosas sin sentido… no ganarás nada…

-Matsuri, no digas eso… aunque te hayan dicho que estas enferma y que es probable que no sobrevivas, no cambia el hecho de que mi muerte o la de alguna de tus amigas llegue primero… podría morir mañana o en este momento, y eso te dejaría en mi posición. Sufriría como un loco si mueres, pero sufriría más sabiendo que nunca te dije que me gustas y que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar esa parte de mi alma con tal de verte feliz… No pierdas el deseo de vivir, y de negar lo que te hace feliz, vive como si fuera el último, pero vívelo al máximo, y por miedo no dejes que se te escape lo que más aprecias. Sé que por no querer lastimar a Deidara, lo alejaste de ti, y créeme, eso es más doloroso que el decirte adiós si has muerto.

Lloré como hace tiempo no lo hacía, todo el dolor que reprimí en mi alma, lo dejé salir con las palabras de Gaara, quería vivir, quería seguir con mis amigos el tiempo que nos restara, quería estar con Gaara, el chico que en tan poco tiempo me devolvió las ganas de amar y de vivir. Aunque eso no durara mucho quería vivirlo, sentirlo y despedirme de todo como todos los seres humanos lo hacían. Era tonto pensar que por mi enfermedad, dejara que todo lo bueno y preciado para mí se me escapara sin siquiera intentarlo.

Gaara me abrazó con fuerza y con mucha gentileza al mismo tiempo, esperó a que dejara de llorar y me sostuvo en sus brazos el tiempo que yo necesitara. Me secó las lágrimas y me besó en la frente.

-Quiero contarte algo…- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un collar con una gotita de agua celeste y lo observó con nostalgia- Éste collar era de mi primer novia…- lo observé confundida y después entendí que su novia había fallecido…

-¿Qué le pasó?- le pregunté con tristeza, sin saber que no era la única que había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

**Hola! Minna! Esta vez no me tardé mucho, jajajaja, la verdad es que este cap me costó bastante, ando medio melancólica, así que si es muy cursi o deprimente me disculpo, solo espero que no la vayan a dejar, que si le puse categoría M es porque va a contener lemmon, es sólo que no quiero ir al grano tan rápidamente. **

**Bueno espero que comenten y que por favor me digan si la historia está perdiendo el interés. Y con lo de incluir a Hinata, Sakura e Ino creo que me rendiré, no encuentro el momento ideal para cambiar de personajes…**

**Gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, no es de mi propiedad...**

**"La mejor medicina" cap. 5**

Observé a Gaara muy melancólico al sacar de su bolsillo el collar con una gotita celeste como adorno, me separé de sus brazos y me coloqué frente a él para poder escucharlo sin dificultades.

Tomó el pendiente y lo observó con detenimiento, luego me miró a los ojos, suspiró y se dispuso a hablar...

-Nanami, ese es su nombre.

_Flash back..._

Esto fue hace aproximadamente hace tres años...

_La conocí en la preparatoria, su cabello era largo y castaño oscuro, sus ojos azules como el cielo y su rostro apacible y fino. Nuestro encuentro fue un poco raro, caminaba hacia mi casa con pesadez, debido a que tenía problemas en casa y lo que menos quería era ser molestado en un día tan cansado en el instituto. Aburrido, me acerqué a un parque y me senté en la raíz de un árbol, cuando de repente escuché un gemido un poco extraño, asustado me asomé detrás del árbol y divisé a una pareja aparentemente peleando, él la estaba jalando muy fuerte de su muñeca, y ella sólo podía luchar con su fuerza, su brazo estaba poniéndose pálido debido a la presión, así que estuve alerta por cualquier otra agresión. Y como sospeché el tipo iba a golpearla, así que me puse de pié y en un rápido movimiento lo tumbé en el piso, la cubrí con mis brazos extendidos y le hice cara de odio al bastardo- Gaara hacía presión en sus puños al recordar todo- y le dije:_

_-¡Más vale que no te atrevas a ponerle un sólo maldito dedo encima, me vale un maldito pepino sus problemas, pero así no se trata a una mujer!_

_El tipo me miró aún más cabreado, se puso de pié y se balanceó hacia mí, en otro rápido movimiento sujeté sus brazos con fuerza imposibilitando sus movimientos. Pero de repente sentí como una suave mano tocaba mi brazo con ternura, volteé mi cabeza para ver que sucedía y observé su rostro sereno, con unas cuantas lágrimas aún alojadas en sus ojos, sonrió y entendí lo que quería decirme, así que solté los brazos del tipo y éste se arregló su ropa y ella se le acercó, le sonrió y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar. Pero al parecer fue algo que lo tranquilizó y se marchó en su motocicleta, dejándola a solas conmigo._

_Se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, y con una sonrisa me dijo:_

_-Arigato... Pero no era necesario que hicieras eso..._

_-Pero qué dices, si no lo hacía te iba a golpear- dije con desdén._

_-Lo sé, pero ya no va a pasar de nuevo, terminé con él, por eso se enfadó de esa manera._

_-¿Y cómo hiciste para que se marchara sin alegar?_

_-Le dije que lo mataría si no se marchaba, ¡jejeje!- dijo con una inocente sonrisa. Yo la observé confundido, y reí como si se tratara de una broma._

_-Por cierto soy Nanami- dijo estrechando mi mano con fuerza y con una sonrisa muy gentil._

_-Yo soy Gaara, es un placer..._

_Después de eso nos hicimos muy amigos, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en el mismo instituto, nada más que ella iba a un curso inferior, al cabo de un mes comenzamos a salir, pero notaba como su mirada se notaba vacía día a día, le preguntaba qué le sucedía pero rápidamente sonreía y hacía que olvidara mi preocupación. Un día le pregunté si podía ir a su casa, me pareció que era hora de presentarme con sus padres, pero al instante que se lo pregunté ella cambió su semblante y me cambió de tema, yo ya estaba harto de que me evadiera la tomé con fuerza de las manos y la encaré._

_-¿Por qué no me dices qué pasa? Deja de evadirme, ¿no confías en mí?_

_-No es eso, Gaara, yo... Me voy a mudar a Rusia...- la observé muy confundido, solté su mano y la observé fijamente._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_Comenzó a llorar, la verdad desde que la conocí nunca la vi llorar, ni cuando el bastardo la estaba lastimando, sorprendido aún la abracé con fuerza besé su frente y tomé su fino rostro y la besé suavemente._

_-Perdóname Gaara, no quería decírtelo porque tenía la esperanza de que mi madre cambiara de opinión, pero ese trabajo es muy importante para ella y no puedo ser egoísta..._

_-Lo entiendo... Pero debes saber que tarde o temprano tenía que darme cuenta- me dolía enormemente saber que nos íbamos a separar, pero debía ser fuerte, al menos hasta que se marchara, después mi vida sería como antes, vacía y monótona._

_El día de su partida llegó, me pidió que no fuera a despedirla, porque la iba a romper si lo hacía, así que prefirió decirme un hasta luego, porque los adioses eran su debilidad. Pero no olvidé decirle que la amaba, y le regalé éste collar, me rompió el corazón cuando lo tomó, lo aferró a su pecho y me besó como si fuera la última vez. Salió muy temprano de su casa con su madre wn en un taxi, y como estábamos en invierno, las calles estaban llenas de nieve, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto un auto derrapó en la calle colisionando con el taxi, enviándolos a un pequeño barranco a orillas de la calle, pero al caer se volcó, y por el impacto... Nanami... Se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza y... murió..._

_Yo estaba leyendo un libro que ella me había obsequiado cuando recibí la llamada de una de las amigas de Nana, cuando escuché su llanto a través del teléfono mi cuerpo se paralizó, mi mente quería pensar que no era nada grave, su perro murió pensé, pero mi corazón sabía que Nana había muerto. Hasta que lo escuché de sus labios, solté el teléfono y caí de rodillas al suelo, no podía creer que había muerto... Cuando asistí a su funeral me acerqué a su madre para darle el pésame. Ni yo mismo sabía que decir, porque podía imaginarme el dolor que podía estar sintiendo en ese momento, pero me acerqué y me presenté._

_-Señora, mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, y soy el novio de Nanami...- me observó con tristeza y me abrazó, me sorprendí mucho, pero le correspondí el abrazo, con todas mis fuerzas evité llorar, y fue difícil pero no quería romperme en ese lugar._

_-Toma, estoy seguro que Nana-chan querría que lo tuvieras...- sacó de su bolsillo el collar que le obsequié. La miré impresionado, lo tomé y no pude evitar soltar mis lágrimas, le agradecí con una leve reverencia y me apresuré a salir de ahí, caminé sin rumbo hasta que llegué al parque en el que conocí a Nanami, sentía como los fríos copos de nieve caían sobre mi cabeza, me senté en la misma raíz de árbol y saqué el collar de mi pantalón, lo observé fijamente y comencé a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho, pero extrañamente mi pecho se iba sintiendo poco a poco cálido, hasta que dejé de llorar, y comprendí que Nanami no había muerto, físicamente sí, pero ella permanecía en mi interior, en mi mente, y podía sentir su calidez aunque ya no estuviera conmigo, ella seguía enseñándome la importancia de vivir el momento, de disfrutar la vida aunque ésta día con día se nos escapara de las manos, a no dejar de amar y a no abandonar la esperanza aunque la vida se encargara de aplastarnos día a día._

_End Flash back_

Observé a Gaara con mis ojos repletos de lágrimas, en mi vida había sentido tanta paz, hasta que inconscientemente lo conocí, aunque siempre me lo quise reprochar y negar que quería seguir con vida, vivía para morir, pero ahora era diferente, vivía porque quería amar y ser amada, estar con las personas que quería, disfrutar todos los días de su compañía y reír como si no hubiera un final, amar a Gaara tanto que mi corazón no tuviera espacio para la desesperación ni la agonía. Si... Lo había entendido, el amor es la mejor medicina para el alma que podía existir, podía curar hasta la más grave enfermedad, sólo si tú se lo permites...

-Gaara... Arigatö...- sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué suavemente hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, y tiernamente se unieron en un delicado y cálido beso... Sentir su calor, sus caricias, su respiración chocar contra la mía, era simplemente excitante. Nos separamos y nos observamos durante unos segundos, que se alargaban como si fueran días, en sus ojos encontraba mi paz, volví a besarlo, pero ésta vez fue más apasionado, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y danzaban con pasión, mis manos acariciaron su pecho, y sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, y comenzó a acariciar mi cintura, mis piernas y mi pecho. Sentía que mi cuerpo se hacía ligero, como si estuviera flotando, y más sensaciones se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, un gran placer se alojaba en mi entrepierna, y Gaara descendió con una de sus manos y acarició ese lugar que tanto me ardía, gemí suavemente ante aquel contacto, nos separamos para tomar aire y Gaara me observó fijamente, acarició mi rostro y me dijo:

-Matsuri, quiero que sepas que a pesar de que amé mucho a Nanami, ella ahora forma una parte importante de mi pasado, pero ahora tú eres mi presente, y no quiero que pienses que eres un reemplazo de ella...

-Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que gracias a Nana-san aprendí que la vida es algo más que el dolor, que esos sentimientos sólo viven en aquellos que desconocen la felicidad y que a pesar de que es natural morir, lo más natural es vivir...

Gaara sonrió de lado y saltó sobre mí, me sorprendí mucho al ver su rostro enrojecido y con lujuria en sus pupilas.

-Matsuri, quiero que sepas que soy todo un apasionado, y que en estos momentos quiero atacarte, y si sigues diciendo cosas tan lindas no lo voy a soportar más...

-Gaara...- dije anonadada, pero en cierto modo me gustó su comentario, sé que el momento era muy dramático, pero con mi nueva manera de pensar, en mi mente ya no habían dudas, y sin duda Gaara despertó ese lado de mí que nunca había salido...

De un salto invertí la posición en la que estábamos, quedando así sobre él, quién se sorprendió pero al instante cambió su expresión por una traviesa. Y rápidamente removí su camisa, dejando así su abdomen descubierto, lo admiré y comencé a dejar un camino de besos desde su oreja hasta su ombligo, pude sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias, poniendo su piel de "gallina". Sonreí traviesamente porque sabía que era yo quien lo ponía así, desabotoné su pantalón y un poco nerviosa le abrí el cierre, notando un bulto sobresaliente de su ropa interior, me asusté un poco al notar su tamaño, pero me relajé y removí por completo esa molesta y estorbosa prenda, y luego de la otra, pero Gaara no me dejaba todo el trabajo a mí, como aun estábamos en el piso (por suerte con alfombra) se sentó y con desesperación me sacó la ropa que llevaba, me dio pena al principio, como estaba muy delgada pensaba que mi cuerpo solo resaltaba huesos, así que me cubrí tan rápido como la imagen apareció en mi mente.

-Nee... ¿Por qué te cubres?- dijo Gaara haciendo pucheros.

-N-no mires mi raquítico cuerpo...- dije aun más avergonzada.

-¿Por qué dices raquítico? Yo te veo perfecta... Hermosa... Y jodidamente excitante, mira como me tienes- y señaló a su miembro erecto, yo me ruboricé como un tomate, Gaara era perfecto, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por dioses, y ahí fue donde mente pervertida se activó, olvidé mi complejo, y yo misma removí mis bragas. Gaara se sorprendió y noté como su "amigo" se encendía aun más.

-Ven, que te voy a comer...

Y me lancé sobre él, y nos masturbamos el uno al otro, jamás había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento, los dos jadeábamos ante el placer, y yo sentía que poco a poco me acercaba al límite, así que tomé sus manos y las sujeté contra el piso y justo cuando me iba auto penetrar, Gaara me detuvo y me apartó suavemente a un lado, yo estaba confundida, creí que íbamos a hacerlo, lo miré desconcertada y él me sonrió, se acercó a su bolso y sacó un condón, lo levantó en forma de anuncio publicitario y comencé a reír, y él me siguió también.

- No creerías que no te iba a proteger...

-Gaara...- y esta vez una vez colocado el preservativo, me tomó suavemente sobre mi cama y comenzó a besarme suavemente, después me miró a los ojos y con la mirada le indiqué que estaba lista. Su miembro entro despacio, y llegó al límite de mi virginidad, fruncí el seño por el dolor que sentí cuando de un solo, metió por completo su miembro, dejando así caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Gaara me observó preocupado y me dijo:

-Perdón, pero si lo hacía más despacio te iba a doler más...

-Está bien... No te preocupes, estaré bien...- y ésta vez fui yo la que comenzó a moverse, despacio para no sentir tanto dolor, y después de unos segundos sentí como el dolor se convertía en placer, y Gaara comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, podía sentir como crecía y crecía su miembro, y junto a él mi placer, estaba a punto de llegar, y debido a eso mis paredes se apretaron más y Gaara gruñó aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, sabía y sentía que ya íbamos a llegar al éxtasis. Y así lo hicimos, los dos llegamos al máximo placer, y Gaara apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, recuperando el aliento por la agitación. Me miró con ternura y nos hundimos en un profundo beso, nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad, ese momento era perfecto, hasta cierto punto, cuando escuchamos la puerta intentar abrirse, por dicha la habíamos cerrado con llave, para evitar interrupciones, Gaara se vistió como rayo y yo también, le grité a Sakura que pronto le abriría y ella esperó. Cuando ya estábamos listos Gaara se sentó en el piso y apoyó sus codos en la mesita de estudio. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, Sakura entró y rápidamente su rostro se tornó más rojo que el mismo cabello de Gaara, me miró sorprendida y yo solo sonreí con vergüenza.

-¡Matsuri, lamento tanto haberlos interrumpido!

-No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada, dije con cara de que si había mentido por supuesto.

-I-iré al cuarto de Ino a dejarle algo que se me olvidó darle, ya vengo...- y la pelirrosa salió tan rápido que la perdí rápidamente de vista.

-Eso fue incómodo- dije con una gota de sudor bajando por mi frente.

-Será mejor que me marche, después de todo todavía falta terminar el proyecto- se puso de pié y se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro y me miró fijamente- te amo...

Abrí mis ojos como platos, y sentí como mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío y mi vista se tornó borrosa, quise responderle que yo también lo amaba, pero no pude ni siquiera verle más, y caí inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Matsuri! ¡Matsuri! ¡Matsuri!- escuché decir mientras me hundía en la oscuridad, sentí miedo, pero escuchar la voz de Gaara me tranquilizaba, y pensé que no había mejor manera de morir, que con la persona que uno más ama a tu lado, así que me dejé llevar...

-Matsuri...- escuché a una mujer hablarme en aquel oscuro lugar, era una voz apasible, de cierta manera se me hacía conocida.

-Matsuri...

-¿Eh?... Abrí mis ojos y divisé un rostro, era el de una mujer castaña, su cabello llegaba hasta por debajo de su cintura, me ayudó a sentarme y pude ver su rostro. Y me impresioné tanto al verla, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y aferrarme fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-Oka-chan... Oka-chan...- repetía con un nudo en mi garganta.

-Mi niña, mi niña... Estás tan grande, ya eres una mujer...

-Oka-chan... Te extrañé enormemente... Te amo, te amo... - no podía evitar llorar.

-Hija, nunca me he ido de tu lado, siempre he estado ahí, cuidándote, esperándote...

-¿Eso significa que ya me voy a reunir contigo?-dije con un poco de miedo.

-No amor... Aun no es el momento, todavía tienes mucho por vivir, pero te pregunto ¿quieres regresar?

Pensé mucho en su pregunta, las opciones eran irme con mi madre, o quedarme con Gaara, la verdad es que antes no lo habría dudado, deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar con mi madre, pero ya tenía deseos de vivir, quería estar con mis amigos y con Gaara, así que xon una mirada determinada, me dirigí a mi madre:

-Oka-chan, verte me hace infinitamente feliz, pero quiero vivir, quiero estar con mis amigos y con Gaara el amor de mi vida...

Mi madre sonrió como acostumbraba hacerlo, acarició mi rostro y me tocó el pecho dejando una pequeña luz en él- Bien... Entonces te deseo la mayor de las alegrías, y cuando el momento llegue, te estaré esperando... Hija... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti...- y dicho esto se fue alejando poco a poco...

-¡Oka-chan, te amoooo!

Y sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía a adormecer, pero esta vez desperté en un lugar diferente, observé el lugar y me percaté de que era un hospital, inspeccioné más y noté la figura de mi amiga Sakura, que se encontraba dormida en una silla, y al fondo de la habitación encontré a Hinata-chan con Ino-chan en sus regazos. Me sentí muy aliviada al verlas ahí, pero me sentí confundida, por qué Gaara no estaba ahí. De pronto Sakura abrió sus ojos y notó que ya había despertado.

-¡Matsuri! ¡Despertaste!- la pelirrosa se me lanzó encima, despertando a las otras dos que inmediatamente hicieron lo mismo. Todas lloraban en mi pecho, hasta que supliqué por su clemencia, me estaban asfixiando.

-Anooo, etto, chicas... Me están asfixiando...- dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Matsu-chan- se disculpó la rubia.

-Gomenasai, Matsuri-chan- dijo la ojiperla con mucha preocupación.

-Tranquilas, me alegra que estén aquí, las amo chicas, gracias por estar siempre para mi...

-Nosotras también te amamos, y aquí estaremos cuando nos necesites- dijo Sakura con cariño.

Y a los pocos minutos ingresó Tsunade-sensei con una tabla de chequeo- Matsuri... Nos has dado un buen susto, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, mucho mejor... Por cierto, ¿por cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Estuviste en coma por cinco días...

-¿En... Coma?- pregunté impresionada.

-Sí, pero lo importante es que ya estás sana, es un milagro...

-¿Quiere decir que ya... no tengo leucemia?

-Estás curada Matsuri...- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo, estoy curada...- dije mientras me llevaba las manos a la boca y limpiaba mis lágrimas de felicidad.

En eso todos llegaron al cuarto, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y agrego a las chicas, pero... Faltaba alguien muuuy importante.

-Chicas, ¿dónde está Gaara?

Todos se miraron con preocupación, yo me asusté ante esa reacción, y rápidamente Sakura se acercó y tomó mi mano, yo la observaba muy confundida, y ahí fue donde me horroricé, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi rostro palideció. Y comencé a llorar, ¿que le había sucedido a Gaara, donde estaba?

-Matsuri, no te asustes, Gaara está bien, pero ahora está sedado, y no ha despertado...

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunté horrorizada.

-Gaara, te donó parte de su médula, pero aún no ha despertado de la anestesia- dijo Tsunade-sensei.

-Gaara... Tu... Me has salvado... ¿dónde está?

-Está en una de las habitaciones contiguas a esta- dijo un pelirrojo que ingresó de repente por la puerta.

-¿Sasori?- dije con felicidad.

-Debo decir que me siento celoso de ese chico, yo quería salvarte, pero no fui compatible con contigo, y en todos los aspectos, pero debo aceptar que me siento tan feliz que podría ir a besarle los pies a ese chico...- dijo con un rostro orgulloso, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó y me besó la frente- es un alivio que estés bien, me asustaste demasiado, baka...

-Sasori... Gracias, por preocuparte siempre por mi... Te quiero mucho...

-Yo también te quiero...

-Tsunade-san... ¿Puedo ver a Gaara?

-Por ahora no es recomendable que te levantes, espera a que te recuperes por completo, y si aun no despierta puedes ir...

-De acuerdo...- dije sin tener opción.

Pasaron al menos dos semanas y Tsunade me permitió visitar a Gaara, ese tiempo pasé atormentada, no sé que haría si Gaara no despierta más... Me acerqué a su habitación, aun cargando una bolsa de suero conectada a mi vena, abrí la puerta, y lo vi, estaba dormido, parecía un bebé, era tan hermoso, su rostro pálido, sus ojos, su rojizo cabello, era tan perfecto, recordé cuando lo conocí, cuando fuimos al museo, y cuando hicimos el amor... Comencé a acariciar su cabello, y unas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y rebotaron en su rostro, tan sereno, relajado... ¿Cómo fui capaz de rechazarlo...?

-Gaara... Te amo... Nunca te lo pude decir... Te amo inmensamente... Por favor despierta...- lo besé tiernamente derramando lágrimas en sus ojos, y como en las películas, Gaara despertó después de haberlo besado...

-Gaara...

-Matsuri... Estás viva... Qué alegría...- dijo sonriendo amorosamente, levantó su brazo y acarició mi mejilla. Tomé su mano y la besé con ternura.

-Estoy viva gracias a ti...

-Y yo lo estoy por ti...

Nos besamos lentamente y me hizo espacio en su camilla, y nos dormimos juntos, disfrutando del calor de ambos, nos sumimos en un sueño profundo.

**Hola! Lamento mucho haberme tardado es solo que tengo una crisis de inspiración pero gracias a Daniishippuden me inspiré jejeje arigato daniii**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, casi lloro al escribirlo, y les anuncio que el próximo capítulo será el final mejor lo termino antes de arruinar la historia por mi falta de inspiración, y a ver si actualizo los demás… **

**Gracias por leer y por favor comenten! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, mi intensión es utilizar sus personajes con motivo de entretenimiento, ;).

La mejor medicina: Nuestro comienzo juntos.

Me observé en el espejo como por enésima vez, repasando cada facción de mi rostro, había cambiado mucho, desde mi niñez, hasta ahora. Y me sentí orgullosa de mi belleza, sí, soné muy egocéntrica, pero todo en mi vida había sido quejumbres, complejos y auto desprecio, así que ahora podía admirar mi cambiada cara, ya no era deprimente; haber superado mi enfermedad había sido una de las mejores cosas que me habían sucedido, porque además de encontrar el sentido de vivir, había encontrado la verdadera amistad y el verdadero amor…

Volví a la Tierra y me reacomodé el cabello, me apliqué un poco de perfume y me dirigí hacia el armario y saqué una falda lisa que alcanzaba a rosar mis rodillas, su color negro y un adorno en la cadera. Y saqué también una blusa de vestir con botones blanca, tomé las dos prendas y me removí la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo, tomé la blusa y me la coloqué con cuidado, no quería que se arrugara, y luego me coloqué la falda. Después me dirigí de nuevo al armario y saqué unas medias pantis negras y me las puse, cometí el error de ponerlas después de colocarme la falda, pero bueno ya qué, terminé de colocarlas y me coloqué unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros que me obsequió Sakura, me dirigí al espejo y me observé nuevamente, retoqué un poco mis prendas y quedé satisfecha.

Escuché la puerta del dormitorio sonar y me dije a mí misma "es muy puntual", abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, con su cara un poco ruborizada por haber corrido, supuse. Vestía una camisa blanca de botones, una corbata negra y un pantalón del mismo color, su cabello lucía igual de desordenado que siempre. Pero ésta vez lucía más guapo de lo normal…

-Lamento la tardanza…-dijo aún si recuperar el aliento.

- Gaara… no llegaste tarde, es más, estás tres minutos anticipado- dije con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, es una dicha, odio hacer esperar a las personas…

-Tranquilo, ¿nos vamos?

-Vamos… Llevas todo ¿no?

-¡Uppss! Espera un segundo…-volví a entrar y tomé un cartel y unos papeles del escritorio.

-¡Lista!

-Ok, por cierto, te ves hermosa…

No pude evitar ruborizarme, su cumplido era como siempre, sincero.-Gr-gracias…- dije torpemente.

-Tú también te ves…- mordí mi labio con pena- guapo…

-Jajajajaja… Gracias…- dijo con tanta naturalidad que rápidamente se me fue el nerviosismo, reí de lado y tomé su mano.

-Se nos hace tarde…

-Muy bien, vamos…

Bajamos las escaleras, aun no superaba mi miedo a los ascensores. Nos encontramos con Sakura y Sasuke en el pasillo, y los saludamos con la mano, nos quedaba poco tiempo para que empezara la clase de biología.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien…

-Tranquila, lo harás muy bien…

-Gracias, haré lo mejor que pueda…

Ingresamos al salón y tomamos asiento, acomodé el cartel y Gaara se aseguró que nuestros "modelos" estuvieran bien, sonó la alarma de inicio de lecciones y Orochimaru-sensei ingresó, dejó sus cosas en su mesa y se colocó en frente del grupo.

-Todos, presten atención, vamos a iniciar pasando lista…-varios minutos después…- Muy bien, hoy es día de exposiciones, por favor prepárense, con forme los vaya nombrando van a acercarse al frente y comenzarán a exponer sus proyectos…

Todos comenzaron a acomodar sus respectivos trabajos y esperamos a que el sensei diera el orden de las exposiciones. Pasaron tres parejas y parece que les fue muy bien, y nos llamó a nosotros.

-Muy bien, Gaara, Matsuri, pasen al frente por favor…

-¡Haai!- contestamos unísonamente.

-Buenos días, vamos a hablarles sobre la evolución física y mental de los roedores con el paso de las eras…-comenzó Gaara.

-Con el paso de los años, tanto seres humanos como animales, han tenido la necesidad de adaptarse respecto a los cambios en el ambiente, aunque con los seres humanos ocurre de manera distinta; ya que nosotros modificamos el ambiente a nuestro placer y necesidad…-proseguí.

-Así es, y respecto a esto, muchos animales se han visto obligados a modificar su estilo de vida, y con ellos podemos incluir a los roedores, que son el motivo central de nuestra investigación…

Los dos hablamos con fluidez, mis nervios se desvanecieron por completo, Gaara me tranquilizaba increíblemente. Mostramos los roedores que pedimos prestados de una tienda de mascotas, conejos, ratones y hámster, y los comparamos con la estructura de sus respectivos ancestros fósiles. En fin la exposición nos salió muy bien y fuimos felicitados por el sensei. La clase finalizó y Gaara y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería para desayunar…

-¡Qué alivio que todo nos saliera bien!- dije soltando un suspiro en la silla de la cafetería.

-Ves, te dije que todo iba a salir bien. Por cierto, estaba pensando que hoy podríamos ir a una fiesta que está organizando Neji Hyuuga, ¿te apetece ir?

-¿Neji?... Mmm creo que no lo conozco, pero si tú lo conoces sí, porque me daría pena ir de paracaidistas, jajajajaja…

-Jajajajaja tranquila… Lo conozco desde la primaria, no se va a molestar si llevo a mi novia…-dicho esto último se ruborizó un poco.

-Está bien, si es contigo voy a donde sea…

-¿Incluso a saltar de un avión?-dijo con tono de broma.

-Incluso ahí, jajajajaja…

-Bueno pues ese será un día muy emocionante…

-Jajajajaja ¡sí!

-Me gusta tanto verte así…

-¿Eh? ¿Así como?- pregunté confundida.

-Felíz…- me miró con ternura y tomó mi mano, se la llevó a su boca y la besó, yo sonreí y con esa misma mano le acaricié la mejilla y sus labios.

-Gaara… Estoy feliz gracias a ti…

Sonrió y tomó su vaso de café y tomó un poco- Vamos, come, que nos queda poco tiempo…

-Oh, es cierto, lo siento…- y mordí mi sándwich de carne con lechuga y tomate…

Terminamos de comer y partimos al salón de clases, el día transcurrió con normalidad, asistimos a todas las clases y cuando hubieron finalizado nos dirigimos a la salida del edificio.

-Matsu, nos vemos a las siete en la fuente de la fraternidad de los chicos, iré a cambiarme la ropa…

-Ok, nos vemos, por cierto, ¿está mal que les diga a mis amigas que asistan?

-Diles, acuérdate que en ese tipo de fiestas entre más gente, más diversión…

-De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí en tres horas…- me acerqué a él y deposité un suave beso en su mejilla. Cuando estaba a punto de separarme de él, me jaló del brazo y me tomó por la cintura, me sorprendió su acción, y cuando iba a reclamar, juntó sus labios con los míos y comenzó a moverlos armoniosamente, y rápidamente le correspondí, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzó a acariciar la mía con la suya, mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Así continuamos por varios segundos hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos, me miró a los ojos y besó la punta de mi nariz.

-Te amo…-dijo con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y me miró con cierto enojo- Por favor, cuando te despidas de mí, bésame en los labios…

Lo miré sorprendida, y sentí como mi estómago se contraía, respiré hondo y sonreí ampliamente, le enseñé la lengua y reí a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-A veces eres tan caprichoso, jajajajaja, pero perdóname, no estoy acostumbrada a los noviazgos, pero haré lo mejor que pueda…

-Ahora yo me siento mal, exigiéndote, no pienses que eres una mala novia, sé tú misma, que de eso estoy enamorado…

-Gaara… me avergüenza que digas todas esas cosas, jajajajaja… mejor me voy sino se nos hará tarde, por cierto, yo también te amo…- me acerqué a él y nos besamos de nuevo, pero fue más breve.

Me despedí con la mano y caminé hasta mi edificio, subí las escaleras e ingresé al cuarto.

-Hola Sakura-chan…

-Hola Matsu, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?- dijo mientras tecleaba en su laptop.

-Bien, la exposición estuvo muy bien… Gaara me invitó a una fiesta, ¿quieres ir?

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Es la de Neji?

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes?

-Sasuke me llamó hace poco diciéndome que Gaara le invitó… sí vamos a ir, incluso Ino y Hinata, y obvio Sai y Naruto.

-¡Qué bien! Así será más divertido… Pero no sé qué ponerme…

-Mmm bueno, yo te puedo ayudar, llamaré a las chicas para prepararnos juntas…

Asentí y me metí al baño, me quité la ropa y me sumergí en la tina, era tan relajante. Pasaron varios minutos y salí de la tina, me coloqué ropa interior limpia y me coloqué una toalla y salí del baño, y ya estaban aquí Hinata e Ino, muy rápido por cierto.

-Hola chicas…- les dije con una sonrisa y me acerqué a mi cama y sequé mi cabello con otra toalla.

-Matsu-chan, venimos a ayudarte a vestirte para una fiesta y obvio para Gaara-kun- dijo esto con voz pícara, y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Etto… Ino-chan… ¿por qué me ves así?- dije con un poco de miedo.

-Pues es porque queremos hacerte un cambio extremo, jujujuju, ven que hay mucho que hacer…- dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla del escritorio.

-Tranquila Matsuri-chan, no es tan malo como se oye, sólo vamos a depilarte y a rizarte el cabello…- dijo preocupada Hinata.

-¡Hinata! Arruinaste la sorpresa…- dijo Ino haciendo pucheros.

-Chicas, no tienen que hacer eso…

-Claro que sí, es muy necesario. Eres muy linda pero tu look ya está pasado de moda, así que tus amadas amigas te ayudarán a estar en onda, jajajajaja…- dijo Ino.

-Vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura sacando un frasco unas bandas extrañas de un bolsito, que supuse era de Ino, y se acercó a mí, abrió el frasco y me embarró una de mis piernas con esa goma rara y colocó una de las bandas en la goma, y luego la frotó un poco, y me dijo:

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que respires hondo y no vayas a gritar…

-¿Gritar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me vas a-? ¡Ah!- no pude terminar la pregunta cuando sentí ese dolor cruzar por mi pierna. -¿Qué demonios me hiciste?- pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Matsu, jajajajaja es sólo cera, depilación con cera, así tus molestos vellos no saldrán en un buen tiempo, y tu piel quedará muy suave, a Gaara le encantará- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, si no es que me quedo sin piel…

-No seas exagerada Matsuri, esto no es nada, jajajajaja- dijo Ino con maldad.

-Aguanta Matsuri-chan, ya casi terminamos…

Me arrepentí de haberles pedido ayuda, fue la sesión de "belleza" más dolorosa que había sentido, incluso me pusieron esa cosa en el área del bikini, TT_TT. Luego secaron mi cabello y con una plancha rizadora formaron en las puntas de mi largo cabello unos muy lindos rizos, me sentí muy sorprendida, no parecía yo, siempre vestía tan sencillo, lo más que me hacía era plancharme el cabello y colocarme un poco de rímel y sombras en los párpados, pero ahora, aunque no estaba cargada de maquillaje, me veía muy diferente, mi ropa, mi rostro mi cabello, incluso yo misma era diferente. Llevaba puesto una blusa ajustada en el pecho y holgada en la cintura, su color era azul marino con destellos plateados, era muy linda, y llevaba una falda negra ajustada, que estaba diez dedos arriba de mi rodilla, y unos botines negros con fajitas rodeando los tobillos, estos hacían lucir mis piernas largas y pálidas, me gustó mucho lo que vi…

-Matsu-chan te ves espectacular…- dijo Ino colocando un pañuelo en sus ojos, dramatizando a una madre orgullosa de su hija.

-Matsuri-chan estás muy linda, a Gaara-kun le va a gustar mucho- dijo Hinata muy amable como siempre.

-Esa sí eres tú, la Matsuri que vivió dentro tuyo desde siempre, jajajajaja toda una hermosa mujer- dijo Sakura con su cara inclinada y sonriendo tiernamente.

-Gracias chicas, de verdad las amo, no sé qué haría sin ustedes…- nos abrazamos simultáneamente- pero chicas ustedes aun no están listas…

-¡Mierda!-gritó Ino deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¡Diablos!- gritó Sakura corriendo hacia el armario a sacar ropa.

-¡Oh no!, Naruto-kun va a esperar mucho si no me apresuro- dijo Hinata corriendo hacia su bolso que trajo de su cuarto con el propósito de vestirse.

-Lo siento chicas, por mi culpa se atrasaron…

-No te preocupes, valió la pena- dijo Ino colocándose un vestido ajustado color negro- por suerte me vine maquillada, así que solo tengo que peinarme y listo.

Las otras dos se prepararon como rayo y aun así se veían hermosas. Hinata lucía una blusa ajustada color violeta y un pantalón ajustado hasta los tobillos color gris oscuro, y se colocó unos zapatos bajos del mismo color que la blusa, y se colocó una flor morada recogiendo parte de su cabello. Sakura lucía una blusa roja con pliegues horizontales que se extendía hasta un poco más abajado de la cadera, y se puso una falda negra ajustada corta y unas botas holgadas que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, y se hizo una media cola. Sencilla pero muy linda…

-Muy bien, vamos- dije y salimos del cuarto con rapidez.

Cuando llegamos a la fuente, todos los chicos nos estaban esperando muy distraídos conversando, Sasuke lucía una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra, un poco informal pero conservando el estilo casual y unos pantalones jeans negros, lucía muy guapo, luego estaba Naruto que lucía una camisa con mangas cortas de vestir negra unos jeans azul oscuro y el cuello alzado, muy guapo también, Sai lucía una camisa de botones negra y con las mangas dobladas en tres cuartos, un pantalón de vestir gris y unos tenis negros grandes, y por último pero no menos importante, Gaara, que para mí era el más atractivo de todos, obviamente, llevaba una camisa roja oscura rallada horizontalmente y una chaqueta de cuero negra, su pantalón era jeans azul claro, y sus zapatos eran unos tenis converse rojos, informal pero a su estilo, su cabello rojo se batía con el frío viento de la noche, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para que notaran nuestra presencia, nos observaron embelesados, de hecho hicieron gesto muy gracioso, juré que abrieron la boca en ángulo de noventa grados.

-Oigan, no es para tanto- dijo Ino acercándose a su novio y abrazándolo con ternura y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¡Demonios! Hoy se ven despampanantes- dijo el azabache con sus ojos aún abiertos por la impresión.

-Hi-hinata-chan… yo… eh… tú… te ves hermosa…-dijo Naruto con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Gr-gracias Naruto-kun…- dijo mientras el rubio le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

-Y tú, no las observes tanto, que yo soy tu novia- dijo Sakura tomando por el cuello a Sasuke y lo besó con pasión.

-Por supuesto que sólo tengo ojos para ti, pero hoy se ven deslumbrantes- y volvió a besarla con pasión.

Hasta ahora no había notado bien la expresión de Gaara, lucía como tieso, estaba rígido y su mirada lucía nerviosa, preocupada me acerqué y lo miré preocupada.

-¿Gaara? ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, estoy bien… ¿vamos?

-Claro, ¿pero estás seguro?- lo observé y noté que se cubrió con su chaqueta su estómago, muy confundida pensé que era dolor de estómago así que detuve el paso y lo tomé por el brazo- Gaara, ¿qué tienes? ¿Dolor de estómago?

-N-no, no es nada, sigamos…

-¿Por qué te cubres el estómago? Estás enfermo pero no quieres decirme, ¿no?

-No es eso, tranquila, todo está bien…

-Dime, si quieres vamos a tu cuarto y te preparo algo… no quiero que estés forzándote por mi…

-Matsuri, ven…- me cogió la mano y me arrastró hasta un pasillo, le hizo señal a los otros y ellos se adelantaron.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando…

-Verás… hoy te ves muy sexy… y yo…- lo observé confundida, no entendía qué tenía que ver mi ropa con su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucede?

Gaara suspiró y quitó sus manos de su estómago, yo no noté nada raro, el lugar estaba oscuro como para poder distinguir algo.

-Gaara no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

-Matsuri… estoy… ¡mejor toca!- Gaara cogió mi mano y la llevo a ese lugar especial, yo me sorprendí al notar que estaba… cómo decirlo… ¿erecto? Quité mi mano y muy avergonzada respiré hondo y lo observé con muchas ganas de reírme.

-Gaara… yo… no tenía idea… wajajajajajajajajajajajaja- y ahí estaba yo riéndome hasta más no poder, era un momento incómodo, demasiado incómodo pero mucho más gracioso.

-No te rías, no es gracioso…- dijo cubriéndose de nuevo con las manos.

-Lo siento, jajajajaja… ¿por qué te sucedió?-pregunté con ingenuidad.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntas… ¡Pues por ti!- dijo aun más avergonzado.

-¿Por mí? ¿Y por qué tengo la culpa de tu "amigo" esté así?- reclamé.

Gaara me miró con ojos de borrego arrepentido, y después debió la vista hacia otro lugar, suspiró y me miró de nuevo. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, aun en la oscuridad lo pude notar, estaba confundida, en lo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca lo vi comportarse así, acaricié su cabello y suspiré, al hacerlo el sonrió levemente y me dijo:

-Matsuri, es porque hoy te ves muy… sexy… y no puedo evitar sentirme así…- y creo que hoy no voy a poder regresar a la normalidad si continúo viéndote… o a menos que…

-No te entiendo, ¿quieres decir que no quieres verme?

-No, no es eso, Etto… ¿cómo te lo digo?… podríamos… ¿hacerlo?

-¿El qué?

-Ehhh… eso…

-¿Eso qué?

-Matsuri…

-Habla claro, no te entiendo…

-¡Sexo, tengamos sexo!- a pesar de que la petición era un poco vulgar, su tono fue más que todo tímido.

.

.

.

**Hola a los lectores, se suponía que éste iba a ser el capítulo final, pero me inspiré y ya estaba muy largo el capítulo, así que lo dividí en dos partes xD **

**Espero que les guste…**

**Este Gaara es todo un picarón, lo adoro jujujuju **

**Por favor comenten, no cuesta nada, jajajaja…**

**Gracias por leer! **


	7. Chapter 7

-Matsuri…

-Habla claro, no te entiendo…

-¡Sexo, tengamos sexo!- a pesar de que la petición era un poco vulgar, su tono fue más que todo tímido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"La mejor medicina: Nuestro comienzo juntos parte 2"

Lo observé con los ojos bien abiertos, mi cara enrojeció, puesto que sentí cómo mi temperatura subió de inmediato y comencé a respirar muy seguido, tenía demasiado calor.

-G-Gaara… Yo…

-Olvídalo, es sólo que es la única alternativa que se me ocurrió, pero puedo usar mi chaqueta de manera que cubra mi pequeño problema…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, además sería descortés no ir a la fiesta, y quiero bailar contigo…

-Está bien, pero te prometo que después de la fiesta… yo… nosotros… podemos… eh Sakura se va a quedar en el cuarto de Sasuke… y… bueno… si quieres puedes venir a dormir conmigo… Jejeje…- dije avergonzada por mi propuesta.

-Me encantaría… vamos que los demás se pueden preocupar…- sujetó mi mano y nos fuimos hasta el edificio de Neji…

Llegamos al edificio y había muchas personas, todos con vasos de algún licor supongo yo, entramos y varias personas nos miraron, supuse que era a Gaara y no a mí, así que no les presté atención. Seguimos avanzando y nos encontramos con Sakura y Sasuke estaban en un sillón conversando amenamente y en cuanto nos vieron nos hicieron espacio para tomar asiento, nos sentamos y comenzamos a conversar.

-No sabía que Matsuri era tan calentona, jajajajaja…- dijo el azabache con burla, yo al escuchar eso me puse colorada de nuevo, e hice una expresión graciosa y no sabía que responderle.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- dije con dificultad.

-Déjalo Matsu, estaba diciéndome que de seguro andaban por uno "rápido"…- dijo Sakura observando a Sasuke con los ojos casi cerrados.

Gaara que estaba tomando de un vaso escupió todo cuando escuchó a Sakura decir lo que Sasuke pensaba que andábamos haciendo…

-¡Oye! ¡Tonto me has pringado!- dijo una chica a la que Gaara había rociado con su bebida.

-¡Lo siento mucho, fue un accidente!

-Como sea…- dijo la chica lanzándole una mirada homicida a Gaara.

-¿No era eso?- preguntó Sasuke con risa pícara.

-¡Pues claro que no!- dijo Gaara con enfado pero más con vergüenza, porque en realidad ese era su propósito.

-Hey Gaara, Matsu, vamos a bailar- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir?- me preguntó Gaara mientras se ponía de pié.

-Sólo te advierto que no sé bailar, así que puede que te ponga en ridículo- dije con preocupación.

-No me vas a avergonzar, además el que se llegue a burlar de ti se las verá conmigo.

-Está bien…- dije con pena.

Caminamos hasta donde estaba la multitud bailando con energía, la verdad era que en mi vida había escuchado algo así, ni siquiera sabía si era música. De hecho Gaara y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando llegamos al centro, nos miramos con confusión y Gaara optó por tomarme de la cintura y al final lo que hicimos fue hablarnos al oído.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, después de la estadía en el hospital?

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, la verdad es que me siento como si fuera una persona diferente…

-A pesar de que yo no estuve enfermo, también me siento distinto, tú me has cambiado…

-Pero si tú fuiste el que me cambió…

-Pero gracias a ti soy feliz de nuevo, verás, poco después de que Nanami muriera, me fui de la casa de mis padres a buscar otra vida, estaba harto de vivir en opresión. Aunque al irme sabía que no iba a ser fácil encontrar una vida, y fue una dicha que encontrara a un tío y éste me dio hospedaje. Y aunque en los estudios me iba muy bien, sentía que algo me faltaba, y suena precipitado, pero ese algo eres tú, cuando te veo es como si la imagen que buscaba antes para llenar el vacío que había en mí desaparece y es llenado por ti.

-No sabía que también habías tenido dificultades, y sabes siento que tú también eres ese algo que me faltaba, puede sonar cursi, pero siento como si hubiera nacido para conocerte…

-Matsuri… eres una cursi… jajajajaja

-Oye tú también lo eres- dije inflando los cachetes.

-Te amo…

-También te amo…- nos abrazamos y nos besamos tiernamente.

Bailamos como tres canciones más y nos fuimos a sentar, a lo lejos observamos a Ino y Sai jugando cartas con otras personas, y por lo que observaba Ino estaba bastante borracha, gritaba como loca y reía como tonta, Sai sólo podía cuidarla y reír con ella, me daba mucha ternura el ver como esos dos a pesar de lo diferentes que eran se llevaban tan bien. También observamos a Naruto y a Hinata sentados en las escaleras del edificio, muy abrazados, Hinata le acariciaba el cabello al rubio y éste sonreía con ternura, luego la tomó del rostro y le besó la nariz, reí al ver que Hinata se ruborizaba y escondía el rostro en el hombro de Naruto.

-Matsu-chan, ya nos vamos, Sasuke está muy borracho como puedes notar, lo llevaré a su habitación, no me esperes- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke y lo rodeaba en sus hombros.

-Sakura-chan y yo vamos a tener sexo, jajajajaja… y no del rápido, sino uno apasionado jajajajaja- dijo Sasuke con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el efecto del alcohol.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Cállate!- dijo tapándole la boca al borracho.

-Está bien, que pases muy buena noche- dije conteniéndome las ganas de reír.

-Ok, tú también- y me guiñó el ojo, y rápidamente mi expresión se volvió seria y roja de la vergüenza.

Los dos salieron del edificio y aun podía escuchar a Sasuke divulgar que iba a tener sexo, aunque dudaba mucho que se mantuviera despierto una vez que tocara la cama.

-¿Te quieres ir ya?

-Ah… sí vamos…

Una vez que nos despedimos de nuestros amigos nos dirigimos al cuarto de Gaara para que empacara unas cosas para pasar la noche, y cuando estuvo listo nos fuimos a mi habitación. Cuando entramos Gaara corrió hasta la cama y se lanzó con energía, me sorprendí un poco pero me causó gracia verlo como un niño escarbar la cobija y envolverse en ella.

-En seguida te acompaño, me voy a poner ropa más cómoda, si quieres tú también te pones cómodo.

-Ya lo estoy…- dijo aun cubierto por la cobija.

Reí y saqué un pijama de mi armario, ingresé al baño y me cambié, cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello también, limpié las manchas de maquillaje y salí del baño. Cuando cerré la puerta y me volteé a ver a Gaara, mi corazón se aceleró tanto que podía sentir que chocaba contra mis costillas, Gaara estaba desnudo en mi cama, cubierto únicamente con mi almohada, me observaba mostrándome la lengua como un niño cuando quiere pelear contigo. Tragué saliva y puse la ropa que me había quitado en la canasta de ropa para lavar, y caminé tan tiesa como un lagarto enyesado, me coloqué a su lado en la cama, puedo jurar que escuché mis huesos crujir cuando me senté a su lado, lo miré con la cara hecha una mueca y con mucho sudor en mi frente.

-¿Matsuri, estás bien?- dijo con inocencia.

-G-Gaara… ¿qué-qué haces? ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

-Ah… es que me gusta dormir desnudo… pero si te incomoda puedo ponerme bóxer, así ya no estarás tan tiesa- dijo con cara de que no pasaba nada.

-No…

-¿No qué?

-No te pongas… bóxer…

-Ohh… sabía que no me había equivocado cuando te conocí, eres una pervertida acosadora jajajajaja…

¿Estaba jugando sucio? Bueno pues sucio íbamos a jugar… con mi cara totalmente roja, me puse en pié y me coloqué delante de él, caminé de un lado a otro y me detuve.

-Bueno, ya que tú estás "cómodo", yo también me pondré cómoda- me quité las pantuflas y con pena comencé a bajar el short de mi pijama, lentamente lo saqué y lo lancé a un lado, observé la cara de Gaara y reí al verlo con la boca abierta. Luego fingí que me estaba estirando, alcé mis brazos y bajé el tirante de la blusa, saqué el brazo y removí el otro, observé su rostro y no creí que fuera a abrir más su boca, pero lo hizo… cuando removí completamente la blusa, quedé únicamente con las bragas y con un brasier negro.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, como si nada hubiera pasado, bostecé y me estiré en un espacio de la cama, tomé la cobija y cubrí mis piernas.

-Buenas noches, corazón…

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije fingiendo desdén.

-Matsuri…

-¿Qué?

-…

-Jajajajaja…- no pude evitarlo, me reí tanto que me dolía mucho el estómago.

-Eres una…- dijo cuando sentí que se lanzó encima de mí y comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Gaara no! Me duele jajajajaja ¡déjame! Jajajajaja- y con toda mi fuerza invertí nuestra posición y quedé sobre él, nos reímos otro poco hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos muy juntos… lo miré a los ojos y lo besé de repente, rápidamente me siguió la corriente, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, una y otra vez.

Él me acariciaba la espalda y yo sus brazos, luego en un movimiento ágil se deshizo de mi brasier, lo lanzó al piso y comenzó a masajear mis senos, y poco a poco sentí como su amigo se endurecía en mi parte baja, al sentirlo me excité aún más. Comencé a besar su abdomen, sus músculos tan marcados, los lamía con pasión, y él acariciaba desde mi cadera hasta mis senos, y pellizcaba mis pezones luego en otro movimiento ágil me colocó debajo de él, y succionó mis pechos, gemí ante las sensaciones que despertaron en mi, podía sentir como mi intimidad se humedecía y con ella mis bragas. Con sus dedos Gaara comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad por encima de la tela, y la humedad aumentó, mientras yo besaba su cuello y mordía suavemente su oreja.

-Gaara… te quiero dentro…

-¡Demonios! Olvidé traer protección… dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-No te preocupes… estoy tomando anticonceptivos...- dije abrazándolo por la espalda y besé su cuello.

-¿En serio?- dijo al volverse y mirarme a la cara.

-Sí, Sakura me las compró…

-Está bien… pero solo para que lo sepas, no me molestaría tener un hijo contigo…- lo observé sorprendida y comencé a imaginar cómo sería un hijo mío y de Gaara, no pude evitar emocionarme ante la idea, obviamente no de inmediato pero en un futuro sólo podía imaginar a Gaara siendo el padre de mis hijos…

-A mí tampoco…- dije lanzándome encima de su cuerpo cayendo a la cama de nuevo, sus manos bajaron desesperadas hasta mis bragas casi que arrancándolas por completo, nos impulsamos hasta las almohadas; abrí mis piernas y las coloqué alrededor de su cadera, y de un empujón entró en mí, gemí ante el placer que aquello me hacía sentir…

-¡Matsuri, cásate conmigo!- dijo Gaara mientras intensificaba las embestidas y besaba mi frente.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- pregunté agitada.

-Más seguro que nunca…

-Gaara… yo… acepto…- dije casi llegando al límite.

-Mierda… estoy tan feliz…- dijo entre jadeos.

-Yo también… Te amo… Te amo…- y sentí como se descargaba una ola de placer en todo mi cuerpo, pero aun no terminaba, Gaara me cambió de posición y ahora estaba a mi espalda, sus movimientos se aceleraron, buscando llegar hasta el final. Y así fue, llegamos juntos al clímax, me recosté exhausta en su pecho y me acarició el cabello…

-Entonces… ¿serás mi esposa?

-Hasta la muerte…

.

.

.

**Tres años después…**

Me encontraba más nerviosa que nunca, al fin el día de nuestra boda había llegado… había pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, perdí a mi madre, viví en un orfanato, ingresé al colegio, luego a la universidad y superé una terrible enfermedad. Pero lo más significativo para mí fue el conocer a mis amigos, a esos locos que tanto me molestaban, pero que me cuidaban tanto, y saber que ahora son todos unos profesionales, incluso algunos ya eran padres, como la tímida de Hinata, que concibió una hermosa pareja de gemelos rubios, Naruto no podía ser más feliz. Y Sakura y Sasuke que estaban comprometidos, se casarán el próximo mes, y sin olvidar a la loca de Ino que ahora estaba esperando un bebé de Sai, los dos parecían no caber de tanta felicidad… de verdad me alegra enormemente no haberme perdido de todas esas emociones, y más importante aún, el no haberme rendido ante la enfermedad y haber dejado ir al amor de mi vida, ese pelirrojo de múltiples personalidades, que a su manera loca hizo que recuperara las ganas de vivir, y el que le dio un giro distinto a mi vida, ese que sería mi esposo a escasos minutos…

-Listo… Vamos que no queremos llegar tan tarde…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras me hacía los últimos retoques de maquillaje.

-Te ves hermosa, Matsuri-chan…-dijo la ojiperla viéndome a través del espejo.

-No pareces la de antes- dijo la rubia mientras secaba una lagrima que se asomó por su ojo.

-Gracias chicas…

Todas sonrieron y salimos apresuradas de la habitación de un hotel donde se iba a efectuar tan esperada boda.

Llegamos al salón principal y tomé una bocanada grande de aire, observé el lugar con profundidad, reconocí muchos rostros, Tsunade-sensei, Deidara y su novia (la chica que estaba enamorada de él), mis amigos, y al fondo, él… La música comenzó a sonar y sentí como mi cuerpo se ponía tieso de nuevo, como aquella alocada noche después de la fiesta de Neji, pero no podía caminar como lagarto enyesado hasta el altar, así que respiré hondo y me relajé, hoy era un día importante, así que tenía que verme "bien". Una vez tranquila retomé el paso, y llegué, me extendió su mano, la tomé y sentí una descarga por todo mi cuerpo, me coloqué delante de él y lo miré con una sonrisa acongojada.

-Tranquila… piensa que sólo estamos nosotros dos…- me dijo con un tono tan bajo que sólo yo pudiera escuchar.

-Ok…- dije asintiendo con una sonrisa más relajada.

El juez (no era una boda religiosa) comenzó a hablar y hablar y al final escuchamos las palabras esperadas…

-Moritaka Matsuri, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?

-Acepto…

-Sabaku No Gaara, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?

-Siempre…

-Ahora los declaro: marido y mujer, puede besar a su esposa…

Gaara se acercó y con una caricia tierna me besó muy despacio. Pude escuchar los aplausos a la distancia, cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos con alegría a las personas que nos observaban, caminamos hasta la salida y nos dirigimos al salón de fiestas…

La fiesta fue muy linda, todos estaban muy alegres compartiendo el tiempo juntos, bailamos, comimos (obviamente xD), bailé con Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, y jugué con mis sobrinos los gemelos más lindos del mundo.

Y cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin nos dirigimos a la suite para tener nuestra luna de miel, hicimos el amor toda la noche (toda la semana)… vivir con Gaara era toda un sueño, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, nuestra relación, en lugar de deteriorarse, se fortalecía, y cuando creímos que no podíamos ser más felices, cuando cumplimos dos años de casados (planeamos casi todo) recibí la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Fueron los nueve meses más difíciles de mi vida, pero gracias a que él estuvo a mi lado siempre fui capaz de soportarlo.

Tuvimos una hermosa bebé a la que llamamos Nanami, rindiéndole honor a Nana-san… su cabello era rojizo como el de su padre, pero con los ojos color chocolate como los míos…

-Papi… ¿puedo tener un perrito?

-Nana-chan, aun estás muy pequeña…

-Pero, mami me dijo que si pero que también te preguntara a ti…

Gaara me miró desde el sillón de la casa con los ojos entre cerrados. Yo reí con burla y le saqué la lengua.

-¿Sí?- dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros, tenía dos años y medio, pero era muy inteligente y hablaba con mucha claridad.

-De acuerdo… pero lo tienes que cuidar con mucha responsabilidad…- tomó a la pequeña en brazos y lo colocó en la silla para comer.

-¡Haai!

-Eres malvada…- dijo mientras me tomaba por la espalda y besaba mi cabeza.

-Pobre, las dos vimos un hermoso cachorro y pensé que sería lindo tener una mascota…

-Sabes que no les puedo negar nada…

-Mmm ya que lo dices, ya casi es la hora de la siesta de Nana-chan, así que podemos… ya sabes…

-Eres una pervertida jajajajaja… pero acepto tu propuesta…- tomó mi rostro y me besó con pasión, nos separamos por la falta de aire y vimos a nuestra pequeña reírse con mucha ternura.

-Jajajajaja, papi y mami se están besando…

-¡Y ahora te vamos a besar a ti!- dijimos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a besarla por toda su carita.

Era tan feliz, mi familia era perfecta, teníamos problemas pero nunca olvidamos que cada pesar, cada dolor, y cada dificultad se curaba con el amor, que era sin duda La mejor medicina…

**.**

**.**

**. **

** -Fin-**

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia, la verdad como expliqué antes tuve conflicto de inspiración, así que de verdad me disculpo si la historia perdió el interés, y de verdad agradezco mucho que lean mis historias…**

**De verdad quería expresar por medio de esta historia, que a pesar de los problemas que estemos enfrentando, no nos rindamos, porque si no nunca vamos a llegar al punto donde todo se nos es retribuido. A veces tiramos la toalla sin dar batalla, y no encontramos el verdadero significado de la felicidad, y sin lucha no podemos sentir lo intenso de ésta. No olvides ver los pequeños detalles que la vida nos da para sonreír, y ésta nos va a sonreír cuando todo lo malo pase…**

**Gracias por el apoyo a todos :D **

**Por cierto, Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece al bienaventurado Kishimoto-sama y su increíble talento xD…**


End file.
